Gaven Tails High: The Scatters
by lovinglovexx
Summary: The scatters were a group of esteemed friends, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup and Astrid Berk, Kristoff Bjorgman and the Arendelle sisters, Elsa and Anna. An old friend is found but is forgotten. Go on a journey of betrayal, pain and love with this story. Pairings: Kristanna, Mercup, Jelsa, & More.
1. Introduction

The sun shone greatly on the courtyard of Gaven Tails, a private high school located in the town of Burgess, Pennsylvania and had an esteemed praising of accepting international students. Other than that, nothing was special about Gaven Tails, it was just like public high school. You had the brats, who thought they were better than everyone even though it is a private school, the jocks who weren't that dumb even though a lot of them or portrayed that way and the scatters, everyone else in the school building. Within the scatters stood a group of esteemed friends, Merida DunBroch, Hiccup and Astrid Berk, Kristoff Bjorgman and the Arendelle sisters, Elsa and Anna. All six of them came from different backgrounds, Merida came from a scottish land, Hiccup and Astrid came from an island of vikings, Kristoff came from Denmark while the Arendelle sisters were from well, Arendelle, Norway. They've been in the high school for about two years now; Anna, Kristoff and Astrid were in the 10th grade while Elsa, Hiccup and Merida were in the 11th grade.

"Some exciting needs to happen around here. Gaven Tails is just so boring." Anna said, pulling grass out of the ground in the courtyard. Elsa had her back up against a brick wall and was experimenting braids on her hair, "Everything is boring to you, Anna. The school can be on fire and you'll want something else." She said chuckling. Anna just groaned and rolled over in the grass, messing her newly washed blue jeans and green t-shirt but Anna didn't mind getting messy, it was her thing. Merida spoke up, "Ya looking like a little monkey there, don't cha think?" Her accent was still pretty heavy, she did adapt to some ways that the americans would sleep which wasn't that different from her. Everyone laughed at Merida's comment, Anna just sighed and sat up. Kristoff smiled at her, dreamily and Astrid nudge Elsa to look, in which they both started laughing really hard.

"What?" Kristoff said, face turning red. "Oh, nothing." Elsa said to him, still giggling. Anna smiled at her sister, when she first came to Gaven Tails High School she was nothing but quiet and refused to talk to anyone but after awhile, she opened up forming this beautiful group of friends. Soon two brunettes passed by the group and Anna opened her mouth in shock, "Punzie, Eugene?!" Anna said, jumping up. They looked at Anna in surprise, "Mom and Dad didn't tell me you guys go here!"

"Yeah, Elsa too. She's just there experimenting with her hair." Elsa popped her head out and waved hi to the couple. "Oh, well. Here, let me introduce you to everyone." As Anna finished introducing the couple to everyone, they all began to talk. Elsa, wanting some free time to herself, got up and walked around the campus. You can easily mistaken it for a college, it even has dorms for the international student. She soon found a bench in front of the forest in the back of the high school and sat down, pulling out a sketch book. She began to draw her and Anna hugging, she hummed along to her original song tune when someone stood in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy with a square shaped face and silvery white hair - kind of like hers but not exactly.

"You're sitting in my seat." He said, annoyed and she looked up at him, formed an O with her mouth and got up. "Thank you." He said, sitting down and took up the whole bench. Elsa frowned at him, the bench was so relaxing and she enjoyed sitting there, even if it was for the first time.

"What?"

"I want to sit there too."

"Too bad." He said, looking back down at the book in front of him. She rolled her eyes and stormed away, he slightly looked up with a smirk. He frowned as he thought of the tune he just heard, he closed his eyes and saw her. "Elsa?" He said out loud and looked up, she was gone. He didn't even recognize her and the idea was mutnal when it came to her. The last time they saw each other, they both had to be at least 10 years old. She changed, he thought in his mind. The last time he saw her, she always had her hair fixed into a neat bun with her bangs covering her forehead and always seemed playful, exciting like her sister. Now, her hair caressed her back in platinum blond waves, she seemed to be posed and quiet. He thought back to the time he last saw her, sadness clouding his mind.

_"Jack, where are you going?" A curious young Elsa asked, fixing her eyes on the bags that were in his hands. He stood quiet, refused to look her in the eye, for a minute before muttered, "I'm moving." Her eyes widened, soon tears began to pool her eyes, "No, Jack. You can't leave me. You're the only friend I have!" Jack pulled her into her a hug and began to cry with her, she clutched onto his blue sweater, "I don't want too." He muffled into her ear._

_"I don't want to loose my best friend," Elsa muttered and then heard Jack's parents call his name and he pulled away, "Jack. Promise you'll come back to see me." She croaked out and he smiled, "Promise. Winters honor. Bye Elsie." Elsa giggled through her tears, wiping her face clean. She watched him walked away before screaming out his name. She pulled her favorite, most expensive pin out of her hair. She ran to him, shoved the pin in his hand gave him a kiss on the check, they both turned red. Elsa muttered her last goodbye and he went on his way. Making his way towards the car, he opened his palm. He gasped at what he saw, it was Elsa's crystallized snowflake hair pin; the most expensive and her favorite one in his hand. He brushed over it, it was the clip that held her bun together but sometimes she would wear it around her neck because of its beautiful style. He got into his car, turned around and looked at Elsa. She waved goodbye to him before turning around, slowly dragging her way back to her home. Her body shaking within every step, he knew she was crying."_

Snapping out his memory trance, he felt a liquid substance fall from his cheek. "I never came back." He whispered to himself, wiping the one tear off of his cheek. He couldn't imagine the stuff that Elsa went through without him, he didn't even call once. He didn't make an attempt. Elsa did what any other girl did, pushed herself to forget about him and it worked. Elsa, on the other hand, was fuming with anger. _How dare he? I was trying to be nice and he was an ass then have the nerve to smirk._ Her hands were balled into a fist, her face turned red with anger. She went back to the location on where the group was, they were no longer there and she sighed. She sat on the ground, going back into her daze and drawing her and Anna. She digged around in her bag and realized that her color pencils weren't in her bag, curses. Too annoyed to go back to her door, Elsa made her way towards the art department to borrow some. Jack ran to his dorm, going through his stuff, looking for Elsa's hair pin. He found it and smiled, after seven years, he had kept it. _Wait, what if she didn't want it back? What if she would get angry? Does she even want to see me? Maybe I'll leave it anonymous,_ Jack thought to himself. He dug around his room and found a small box. He put the snowflake pin into it and wrote a note: _Sorry, I didn't come back sooner. Forgive me, please?_ He stuck the note underneath the pin. He looked up Elsa's address in the dorm and looked who she formed with, Anna. _Oh, Anna's here too!_ Jack squealed with excitement. He would be able to see both of them after seven years, finally. He wrote the address on the box and went towards the dorm, he saw Elsa heading his way. He coolly walked by her when he heard her mumbled something under her breath, "Asshole." Jack felt his heart crumble, she really didn't remember him. He just walked along, placing the box in front of her and Anna's door. He wanted to knock on it, to see if Anna was in there but he stopped himself and stopped. He left the box on the floor and walked back to his dorm.

Elsa smiled as she finished putting the colors on her and Anna, she was satisfied with the picture. _I'll hang this one up_. She had a collection of frames in her room for her artwork, she began to walk back to her room. Her foot kicked on a box as she opened her door, she picked it up and looked at it, confused. She walked in, "Hey Anna, did anyone knock on the door?" Anna shook her head no and looked at the box. Elsa sat next to her and opened it. Her eyes widened and dropped the box on the floor. Anna looked and she took a step back._ The hair pin_. Elsa stared at the pin on the floor, a note attached to it, _"Sorry I didn't come back sooner. Forgive me, please?"_

"But, how?" Elsa asked Anna, Anna shrugged. Elsa fiddled with her hair, confused. "But how?" She whispered to herself. She left Norway for this exact reason, to rid herself of the memories that she had with Jack; getting this hair clip back didn't make anything better, "You think Mom and Dad told him?" Anna asked.

"Impossible. They knew I was hurting all this time, they wouldn't do that to me again." Elsa said, shaking her head. The one question that ran through her head, how? Jack's question was the same except it was directed towards the how could she forget while her's how did he find me.


	2. Snowflake Pin

Elsa POV

I woke up the next morning, tired out of my mind. All throughout the night, I couldn't sleep because all I was doing was thinking about him and the snowflake pin. He told me he would come back to me, he promised me, he told me he would stay in touch and those promises were broken over the course of seven years. What made him believe that I would ever want to be his friend again especially after all the pain he caused me? I don't even know what he looks like! I don't even remember what he looks like! That was the point of pushing him out of my mind, not wanting to remember anything about him but now I did. I remembered that he was my best friend when I was younger and he left me, all alone. I got ready to meet everyone at the cafe, fiddling with the snowflake pin in my hand. I shoved it into my purse and carried my way onto the cafe. As I made my way to my group, I saw an odd one out. I looked closely and saw who it was, ugh. It was that boy from the bench, I rolled my eyes and made my way towards them.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Anna chirped and I laughed, "I can't say the same about being a sleeping beauty to you but good morning." The whole group laughed and Anna pouted, rolled her eyes. Hiccup then spoke up, "Guys. This is my new roommate. His name is Jackson." Everyone but I said hi to him, ignoring his presence I pulled out the pin and fiddled with it. I could feel Anna put her hand on my shoulder and I just sighed.

"Whatcha got there?" Jackson said and I rolled my eyes, "It's a pin, I gave it to an old friend."

"Did the old friend mean anything to you?"

"He did. He moved and forgot all about me. Promised me everything but did nothing. I didn't have a single friend after him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. His loss. I didn't miss the pin anyways" I snapped the pin in half and Anna's eyes widened. Jackson winced in front of me and I just stared at him, "Hiccup, why'd you bring him?" I asked. "There's no need to get snappy at Hiccup."

"Says the dick who smirked and told me to go away when I was being polite." I threw part of the pin at his face. Pain flooded his face and I rolled my eyes, then he retorted the statement at me, "I wasn't being a dick, I was simply taking my spot back."

"Honestly, why are you even here?" The whole group had got quiet, watching Jack and I argue. I didn't even bother.

"I can go where I want to go."

"Your presence irritates me."

"You're such a bitch." I gasped and we both stood up.

"I hate you Jackson." He didn't say anything, he stared at my face and turned away. His fist were in a clenched and he stormed at the cafe. I looked down at the group who were pretending to mind their own business, I grabbed my bag and made my way back to the room. I wonder how long this boy was here at this school and why was it my first time just seeing him. I took deep breaths in and dug into my bag for my schedule. My first period class was Trigonometry and it started in 10 minutes, it was all the way across campus. My eyes widened and I made a dash for it, picking up my dress up a little bit. As I ran through the class door, everyone looked at me and I smiled weakly.

"Just in time . Take your seat." Ms. Bell said to me, I did as she said. As she started to teach, I began to take notes but then my mind wandered. I began to draw on the side of the notes, once I moved my hands; I realized that I was drawing the snowflake pin. I gasped then I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. As I was give permission to go to the bathroom, I quietly walked out the classroom and ran looking for the next bathroom. Since I wasn't looking where I was going, I hit my head on something hard but it stopped me from falling. I looked up and saw it was Jackson, concern all over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, I ripped my hand out of his grip and rushed to the next bathroom. As I opened the door, I turned over my shoulder and saw him standing there, sadness in his eyes, I sighed. This snowflake pin is sure to ruin the last two years of high school. There was something off about Jackson too, I couldn't directly put my hands on it.

Anna POV:

I realized I was late to Geometry, I made a mad dash down the hallway. Screaming excuse me to everyone in my way, clutching onto my bag. I could hear someone screaming my name so I slowed down and turned around, Jackson.

"Yes...?" I asked him, confused on what he wanted. He then frowned but smiled again, "So, your sister...She seems to be like a handful." He said, rubbing his neck and I frowned at him.

"Don't try. She's only going to turn you down. Her old friend broke her heart, she shuts every guy out. I have to get to class. See you later." I ran off and opened the door into Geo. Everyone looked at me, frighten and I looked at . "Sorry."

"Anna, you keep being late! Stop lounging around at the cafe and get to class on time!" He said sternly at me, I quietly made my way to my seat and sat next to Kristoff. "Hey." I said to him. He smiled back but wrote me a note, "_You came in late. I wouldn't talk but we can write :)._" I looked up at him and smiled, "_Pretty sure we can get caught passing notes too_."

_"Better than getting sent to the principal's office and suspended, isn't it_?" I giggled at his comment and he flashed me a smile. Kristoff is a really good friend of mine, ever since I came to Gaven Tails he helped me get situated and introduced me to everything. "_We'll talk later, I don't need Elsa killing me. Hey, I think Jackson likes her._" Kristoff rolled his eyes and didn't respond, it seems that Jackson wasn't a very caring person. The bell rang soon after and I got my stuff ready.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?"

"According to Hiccup, Jackson brings home like girls every other week. I wouldn't be surprised if Elsa was another booty call." I sighed at Kristoff's comment, hesitant about it. Classes began to drag on during the day, Kristoff and I only had two classes together; Elsa was a grade ahead of me so I didn't have any classes with her and Astrid had absolutely no classes with me. Finally it was lunch time, we all sat down at the table and started talking. Elsa was in a cheerier mood than usually, begging Merida to let her do her hair one but like always Merida refused. Elsa and I have been dying to do her hair but Merida loved her wild red hair, I know Elsa only wanted to braid it and to be honest, I just wanted to see if my hand gets stuck in it. Another platinum blond sat at the table and we all looked at him, "What?" I could hear Elsa snarling, I elbowed her and she stopped. He kept darting his eyes between the two of us before stopping at Elsa and he fluttered his eyes, "What did I do?" Elsa sat there, staring at him. "Uh oh." I mumbled, she took her big plate of salad with ranch dressing and slap it onto his face. Everyone stared at the both of them, Jack wiped the salad off of his face, "Elsa Luna Arendelle!" He screamed then stopped himself. Elsa and I looked at him.

"How do you know my middle name?" She whispered towards him. Jack didn't keep eye contact with her for long, he sighed and picked up his bag, leaving the lunch room. Elsa and I looked at each other confused, "How does he know my middle name?"


	3. Let It Go

**Jack POV:**

She really doesn't remember me, not even after I called her by her middle name. Anna doesn't either. I sighed, walking to my next period class avoiding all eye contact with everyone until a girl pushed on my back. "Jackie! Where've you been this whole day?" A petite girl stepped in front of me, her name is Rosetta. She loved everything that had to do with flowers, get her a bouquet and she'll love you forever. "I've been hanging out with Hiccup and his group of friends." Rosetta was a really good friend; growing up she helped me adapt to the new environment and teaching me English, we even dated for like a year but broke up because she wanted to be friends and it didn't feel right to date each other. I agreed, I wouldn't want to lose such an understanding friend in my life; I already left one behind. She nodded and walked beside me to my music class, "Anything happened there?" She said pointing to my shirt.

"Yeah. One of his friends doesn't like me and I kind of pissed her off. She slapped a salad full of ranch dressing on my shirt and well, yeah."

"Let me guess, it was Elsa."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"She isn't very friendly when it comes to guys. She keeps herself isolated from them but once you piss her off once, that's it. She'll hate you forever, no matter who you are. A lot of people try not to cross her teroity. She's a really sweet person if you get to know her though, it's a shame you didn't give it a chance." I nodded, listening to Rosetta's word. Elsa has changed, a lot actually. I frowned because I knew it was my fault.

"Well, I have to get to pottery class! I'll talk to you later!" Rosetta said, skipping away. I chuckled, she always look awkward skipping. She had too much pep in her step, I made my way to music class and saw Elsa sitting in the middle of the crowd. I accidently wiped the door open, having it slam on the wall; everyone heads turned towards me. I smiled sheepishly and saw Elsa make a movement as if she was groaning and scrunched up her nose. That's one thing that didn't change, she scrunched up her nose when she saw/smell something disgusting; she was disgusted by me. I sat far away from her, keeping our distance mainly because I knew she would freak but because my heart was broken at the fact that she didn't remember me. I would glance at her throughout the period and after awhile, I knew she started to notice because she started to grit her teeth but I couldn't help it. That little girl I last saw developed into a beautiful young lady and I could still feel the kiss that she gave me on my cheek. I rubbed my cheek and put my head in my hands, once I looked up I saw her standing in front of me. I jumped back, frighten. "Stop staring at me in class!" She said and I couldn't take it. She turned on her feet and she started to hum the song. I grabbed my stuff and whispered-singing in her ear; Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky, let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry. She stopped in her step, raised her head and turned around, she saw it was me. She took a step back and took one forward. She put her hand up to my face and I rubbed my head against it.

"Jack?" She croaked out, holding the tears back. "Jack!" She cried and gave me a hug but then she pulled away, "No. I shouldn't be hugging you. You left me alone in Arendelle! You didn't call! I grew up alone, Jack! Why? Why would you that to me?"

"Elsa, please. Listen to me." I said, looking straight in her eye but she just turned around and started walking, "You shouldn't have done what you did. Leaving me alone, giving me that stupid snowflake pin. You broke my heart, Jack."

"Elsa! Don't shut me out too."

"Enough, Jack." She said, whispering.

"Please Elsa, please. Give me another chance. Just hear me out."

"I said, ENOUGH." She turned around and pushed me full force onto the ground. "Elsa." I whispered and she just ran away. This wasn't my Elsa. This was the Elsa I transformed her too. What have I done?

**Elsa POV:**

Anger arendline ran through my body as Jack pleaded for forgiveness, it pissed me off. In which right did Jack have thinking that he'll come back around and everything would be peachy perfect. Getting irritated, I turned around and pushed him full force onto the ground. I stared at him, pain filling his eyes and heard him whisper my name. Shocked out my own reaction, I ran out of the room; figuring out where I should go next. I can hear Jack screaming my name from down the hallway, people staring at me; I made a sharp turn and made my way to my room. I fidgeted hard with the key and hear his voice getting close, I busted through the door and slammed it behind me, breathing out of relief.

"Elsa?" Anna said, looking at me. I was on the floor crying, trying to catch my breath, "Elsa!" Anna got up and pulled me up from the ground, dragging me to her bed. "Elsa, what's wrong?"  
"Anna, Jackson-son is J-J-Jack." I stuttered out before hearing knocking on the door. "Anna, open this door. I know Elsa's in there!" He screamed through the door, I shook my head no and we sat in silence. I caught my breath and forced myself to stop sobbing. "Let me explain everything, please Elsa." His voice started to crack, "Please." Hearing his voice crack, made me cry even harder. "Elsa, look. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The crying didn't stop there, Anna sighed and opened the door. I could hear her softly arguing with Jack the sighing out of defeat and he walked in. I covered my face with my hands and opened a slit to watch him. He just sat there at the edge of the bed, staring at me but then he smiled and poke his hand through the slit.

"Hey!" I said, pulling my hands off my face. He jumped back in sadness, I knew he could see the makeup running down my face. I got up, refusing to look at him and made my way towards the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, for him to get the hint I want him to leave. I pressed my ear against the door to see if he would talk to Anna.

"She's not getting out of that bathroom, is she?"

"You should know her better than I do." He sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't get out the bathroom.

"I wish she would let me explain."

"Explain? After 7 years, you want her to listen to you? Jack, she spent the rest of elementary and junior high without you. She didn't even have anyone to vent to. A year after you left, she shut everyone out! She didn't talk to me or our parents! She went to school, home and I could hear her crying through the door. She kept telling me to go away and eventually I gave up! Jack, look what you've done to her." Anna was saying to him.

"It wasn't my fault." I rolled my eyes at Jack's comment, that was always his excuse when he was in the wrong. Never changed. I turned on the bathroom pipe and began to wash my face, taking all traces of makeup off my face. I adjusted my dress and held my head up high. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let him know. I opened the door and looked at Jack with Anna having a conversation. Anna with her eyes brows furrowed with anger and Jack hanging his head low. They both looked at me, I stayed posed and relax.

"Elsa, let me-"

"No and I think you should go." I said to him, holding the tears back.

"Elsa.." He said and I glared at him. He made his way towards the door and closed it behind him, I sighed out of relief and relaxed my posture.

"He's not going to give up till you let him explain." Anna told me and I sighed, "I know but there's nothing to explain. It was his choice to do what he did and now it's my choice to forget about him, again." I could hear a fuck coming from the door and I rolled my eyes. I laid down in my bed and faced the door. It wouldn't be hard to avoid Jack, the school is big. All I had to do was drop out of my music class and everything would be fix. What about hanging out with Hiccup and everyone? I closed my eyes on that thought and fell asleep.

* * *

**I like this story. Mwahaha.**


	4. Night Breaks

"Pst, Elsa. Wake up."

"Anna, go back to sleep."

"Nope, we're going to forget about today and go partying." She said, squealing. Gaven Tails High Schools infamous parties, some of the things you know about private schools are true. Gaven Tails are known for their out of control but fun parties, you either enjoy it or hate it. I usually hate going to them, I only went to them to watch Anna but this time she was right, I need to get everything out of my head. I groaned and got up, "Fine." Her face lit up into a thousand light bulbs, she shoved me into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, the guys would be here soon and I'm pretty sure you don't want them seeing your little booty."

"Anna!" I screamed and she giggled. I loosen my hair out of the braid that it was in and washed myself completely. As I walked out, I saw Anna humming pulling her braid out of her two pigtails. She was wearing a dress that hugged the slimness of her figure and fell a little right above her knee, I smiled. She knew better than to wear something sexy and short, to me it was either one of them or none of them.

"No pigtails, impressive." I said, giggling and she frowned through the mirror and rolled her eyes. I rammed through my closet and found a blue dress with sparkles loosely thrown on it. Perfect. I pulled it on and admired myself in the mirror and smiled. It had the same hugging shape figure as Anna's with the same length. She looked at me and smiled, itching the curling iron towards me.

"Fine! You can do my hair as long as I do my makeup." She frowned and then squealed. She began to do my hair as I sat down and did my make up. I smiled myself, I looked perfect. There was knocks on the door and everyone stood there, their mouths open towards me.

"Elsa, you're dressed up. For a party." I smiled and nodded, "Now. Lets go!" I picked up my phone and keys, tucking them into my bra. We all went out and located the room with the party, Anna squealed; happy at the fact that I actually went to party. I smiled and watched Anna as she dance, then she pulled me in. "No, no, no. Anna you know I don't-"

"Oh, come on." She started moving me around and I started giggling, dancing around with her.

"Okay, okay. I'm thirsty." I went over to the kitchen area and found a tan skin boy at the counter. He is cute. "Hey, do you have any suggestions?" I batted my eyes and he stared at me. "Elsa?" I nodded and smiled, "I didn't think I'll see you dressed up for a party or talk to a guy." I laughed, "Things changed tonight. Now, what do you have?"

"Do you mind having some alcohol?" He asked and I pondered, things were changing tonight. I nodded a yes and he gave me a cup. I carefully sipped on it and he watched me, "What?"

"Nothing. You look really pretty today." We both blushed at the same time. "Care to dance?"

"Unless you want a clumsy blond all over you, then yes. I don't dance, Anna just forced me onto the dance floor."

"Ah, Anna. You're her sister, aren't you? She seems like a handful."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Toothless."

"I would introduce myself but it seems like you already know my name." He tilted his head and smiled at me. I did the same gesture back. His smile was so dreamy and his eyes, were a pretty green color that I could melt into. "See something you like?" He turned around and I giggled.

"You have nice eyes, Toothless." I could see him, turning red and I laughed. "So, you're just going to be here all night attending drinks?"

"Yep."

"That sucks. Would you like me to stay here and keep you company?" He nodded and I laughed.

"Oh, Elsa! What's taking you so long?"

"I was just talking to Toothless here-"

"YOU ARE TALKING TO A GUY?" Anna screamed and then clamped her hand over her mouth. I gave Toothless a weak smile and he laughed, "Yes, she was. She said she would keep my company tonight." I blushed at his comment and looked at Anna. She backed away slowly and turned around to run.

"She's going to tell everyone." I said to him and he nodded, "Everyone already knows Anna. I wouldn't doubt it." We both laughed and I sat on the chair in front of him. The night started to pass and soon a slow song came on. I sighed and looked at the crowd, I saw a figure in front of me with a hand holding out. "Let's have at least one dance." Toothless said, I smiled and took his hand. I wasn't sure why there was a slow song on but I catched a glimpse at the DJ and saw that Anna was standing next to him. I rolled my eyes, she so planned this but however, a lot of people were dancing to it. I laid my head on Toothless shoulder, slowly dancing with him. I saw something white out of the corner of my eyes, I looked at it. It was Jack, standing there with his eyes staring directly at me. I quickly turned Toothless around and smiled.

"I'm done dancing."

"It's only been a minute!" He groaned and I giggled, "Oh, come on. Plus, I want another drink!"

"Slow down little one, too much and I might have to carry you back to your room."

"Who said I wouldn't like that?" I laughed and he nervously chuckled while rubbing his neck. After the slow song, the party seemed to be over and Toothless was right, he had to carry me home. I looked at him, smiling and happy. I wasn't sure if it was the booze that got to me or the idea of me actually talking to a guy. He dropped me off at my room, "Nice talking to you Elsa." He put something in my hand and kissed my cheek. I blushed really hard and gave him a goodnight, I opened the door and saw everyone staring at me. Uh oh.

"So, who was that guy?" Eugene asked, smirking. Anna looked at with me with eager eyes, "Oh, none of your business. Go, go. Get out of my room." I started to push them all out of the room, then a white piece of paper fell out my hand. Astrid took it up and screamed, "HE GAVE HER HIS NUMBER." I slapped my hand over my face and tried to get it. Everyone was squealing and were groaning, then my door opened again. We looked at each other and made our way slowly towards the door, I groaned. Jack.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked, her hands folding over her waist. "Yeah, hello to you too." He said, rolling his eyes. Something wasn't right here. "What's with the snippy attitude?" Anna asked, stepping back. He looked at the white piece of paper that was now in my hand and stared at me. I shifted nervously and didn't say a word to him then I realized he was crying. Everyone darted their eyes between Jack and I, I stood there silent. All that were heard was his sniffles, Anna managed to get everyone out the room but she couldn't get Jack out. He just stood there, staring at me then he turned away, slamming the door.

"What's up with him?"

"He saw Toothless and I dancing to the slow song. I guess he also saw us hanging out where the drinks were."

"He's probably pissed at the fact you were talking to a guy and that guy wasn't him," I shrugged. "Now tell me about this Toothless guy."

"Anna!" She looked at him, I ended up rolling my eyes but still told her everything. "You seem happy, Elsa." She said, smiling at me.

"Well, let's see how I feel in the morning about him. Hopefully, it'll be the same." I sighed, peeling the tight dress off of my skin. I wiped the makeup off my face and slipped on my pajamas. Anna was already sleeping, didn't know how she managed to sleep so fast but she did. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_"Oh, come on Elsa. A little snow won't hurt!"_

_"But Jack, I'm wearing a skirt!"_

_"You have pants underneath it, come on!" A young Elsa groaned knowing that Jack's argument defeated her. "I don't even like the cold!" She screamed out before getting hit it in the face with a snowball! "Jackson Overland!" A snowball fight erupted between them, Elsa soon forgetting her anger and began laughing. Elsa snuck up behind Jack and shoved a ball of snow down his shirt and he started to scream. She laughed and ran away from him, tripping over a pile of snow; landing face first. He was bent over, laughing so hard he fell to the ground._

_"Jack! Elsa! You guys look like a mess!" Jack's mom called out, picking both of them off the ground. They were still giggling, still throwing snowballs at each other. Elsa's mom ran up to the pair, "Elsa! You're wearing a skirt!"_

_"It's Jack's fault!" Elsa retorted, Elsa's mom looks at Jack and he smiled innocently. "These two together means trouble." Jack's mom said and Elsa's mom laughed, "We can't even try to pull them apart."_

_"Mommy, please don't take me away from Jack." Elsa grabbed onto Jack's hoodie, holding him close. "It's okay sweetie, I won't." Elsa smiled and looked at Jack, "See. Friends forever." She held out her pinky and they shared a pinky promise._

_"They're going to get married." Jack's mom whispered to Elsa's and they both laugh, "Trust me, Elias and I already know."_

_"Elsa, come on. It's dinner time."_

_"Can I stay with Jack, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee. He always comes over, I want to eat at his house again. I love his moms mac and cheese. Pleaseeee mommy. Pleaseeeeee." Elsa begged and Elsa's mom sighed, "Alright! I'm guessing you'll want to sleep over too?" Elsa nodded with her face lighting up, Jack looked at her mom with a big grin. "It's fine with me Therese."_

_"Alright, I'll bring Elsa's stuff over. Thank you so much." Jack's mom nodded. "Alright you two, lets go home."_

_"I'll race you there!" Jack said._

_"Jack, I have a skirt!"_

_"So,what?" He was already running and Elsa chased after him, holding her skirt down. They both made it back to Jack's house, out of breath. "Jack!"_

_"Elsa!" He imitated her back, making her laugh. She gave him a big hug and he returned it, friends forever._

I woke up, hearing Anna grumbling in the corner. I felt a tear on my cheek but quickly wiped it away, "Anna?" I said, turning over and saw Anna looking for something to wear. "Anna, isn't it a saturday?"

"Yeah but we still have our daily lunch days, remember?"

"I'll skip out on this one." I said to her, yawning. She mumbled a whatever before heading out the door. I thought about the dream I had, then sighed. I shoved my face into a pillow and groaned. I heard a knock on the door, I groaned and got up. I opened the door and saw Jack, "You aren't going to give up, are you?" He shook his head no and walked in. He looked at me and turned red, "Uhm. Elsa. Uh." He moved towards me and fixed my sweatpants on my body. "There." He said and I turned red. The pants were big on me so I'm guessing it was falling off. I closed the door behind myself and made my way towards the bed.

"So..." I said, fixing the clothes on myself.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I moved over here and everything changed. I didn't know the time difference and I lost half of my stuff while moving over here, I didn't have your number and I didn't know what to do and-" He began to ramble and I cut him off by kissing his cheek. He stopped talking, "Well. That's one thing that hasn't changed about you," I said giggling, "I would shut you up by giving you a kiss on your cheek." I smiled at him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"No." He formed an O with his mouth but I smiled at him. "Thanks for fixing my pants." I turned red. "What happened to your skirts?" He asked, curiously. I looked at him and frowned, "I stopped wearing them after you left. I would always-"

"You would always complain about how you were wearing skirts whenever I wanted to play," He chuckled and I smiled, "So who was the guy?"

"Jackson Overland! That's my business!"

"Uh huh. I was told that you don't speak to guys anymore. Just curious." He flashed me a smiled and I rolled my eyes, "Nuh uh. Your smile isn't working on me anymore." I crossed my hands over my chest and looked away. "I wish you'd call." I whispered underneath my breath.

"I'm honestly sorry Elsa. I didn't even know you went here. After I heard you humming that song, I went looking for you but you vanished and then I remembered the pin and I-" I gave another kiss on his cheek, "There you go rambling again." He didn't say anything, he just sat there, red creeping up his cheeks. He turned away.

"Jack, I think it's best if you just went away again. It would be good, for the both of us." I said to him. He turned around and looked at me again, "Elsa."

"No Jack. We were obviously doing fine without each other. I don't want to be chased down for a second chance. You, out of all people, know I don't accept second chances. So, just go."

"What can I do to make you realize I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, Jack." I got up and pulled him arm towards the door, "Bye Jack." I said pushing him out then I saw Toothless down the hall. He looked at Jack and I, then turned the other way. "Toothless! Wait, come here." He turned around and looked at me. I ran out the room and gave him a hug.

"Elsa, your pants are hanging off your ass." He said to me and I blushed, picking them up. He laughed, "So who's the guy?" He asked, hint of jealousy to his tone.

"An old friend. He left me behind in my home country and thought it'll be fine to apologize and things to go all sugary sweet. He keeps bothering me and asking me to be his friend again but you know the rumors about the mysterious Elsa."

"Ah, yes. The one who doesn't talk to guys but yet she's here talking to me with her pants falling off her ass." I turned around and saw Jack staring at the both of us, with anger. I shifted nervously and it seemed Toothless can tell. I tippy toed, "Meet me outside by the bench on the far right side of the campus by the forest. I'll be there in 30 minutes top." He nodded and pulled away from me. I walked back towards my room, "God dammit Elsa." Jack said towards me, I slammed the door in his face. I didn't even know how I felt about Jack, I did know that Toothless was starting to win me over. I began to get ready to see Toothless and guilt flooded all over me. If Jack really wanted our friendship back that badly, why am I being an asshole about it? I sighed and made my way to see Toothless, hoping that his presence can get Jack off my mind.

* * *

**I turned Toothless into a boy instead of a Dragon. Don't worry, Jelsa's coming soon ;)**

**I actually have 3 more chapters written out already**

**I'm debating on throwing them out tonight or teasing you guys**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Let Her Go

Jack POV:

I watched as she talked to Toothless, her face lighting up into a billion light bulbs. Her face used to light up like that when she saw me. She made her way towards me, pushed me out the room and slammed the door in front of me. "You know what, I'm done." I said through the door and walking past the hallways. I made my way towards the cafe and saw the group sitting there, laughing. I could hear Hiccup calling my name but I just sighed and turned the other way. I made my way back to my room, sitting down on my bed. I saw the same box that Elsa's pin was in, there were pictures of us, hugging and playing. I got angry at the pictures and suddenly, I didn't give a shit about her anymore. I tried already, I actually tried way to make times. I took the pictures up and a lighter, made my way towards the forest with the lake. As I made my way to the forest, I could feel myself getting sadder and sadder. At first, my emotions were filled with a how could she forget me and the next one was how can she not forgive me after all the countless times I've tried to explain to her. I sat on a long near the pond, taking one of the pictures of us and lighting it on fire.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

I took the first picture that was ignited, throwing it into the lake and watched how it sizzled and floated. I took a deeper sigh, doing the next one. She's out with Toothless, they're having their little date; why did I do that to her? I got angry at myself, lighting up pictures on my side, watching them crumble on my face and throwing them into the water before it reached Elsa's face. A few of them began to sink and I said, "I only know I love her when I let her go." I then heard muffled voices and a laugh, Elsa's laugh. Out of panic, I grabbed the pictures and the lighter; not even worrying about the pictures in the water. They'll end up sinking, I went deeper into the forest but stook my head out. It was Elsa walking around with Toothless, she stopped at the pond and tilted her head towards the water. Uh oh. She reached out and grabbed one of the pictures, "Jack?" I heard her call out. "Jack, I know you're there. Where are you?" She said, going deeper into the forest and I looked, she was holding Toothless's hand. I slowly turned around and ran deeper into the forest, trying not to make so much noise which didn't work out because she only screamed my name. I ran until I couldn't hear her anymore, until I couldn't hear anything. I turned around and I was up on the mountain, looking down at the school. I sat down on the grass and frowned. The pictures and lighter were still in my hand, I kept flicking the lighter and stared into it.

"Jackson? Why are you up here?" I heard Merida saying, "Why are you up here?" I retorted back. "I come up here to practice archery."

"I ran away from Elsa and her prized boyfriend." She looked at me and nodded, "Can you leave me alone?" I snapped back and she stepped away. "Alright then." She faded off into a distance and I laid back. It's not that I was heartbroken over Elsa and Toothless, I was heartbroken over the fact that she never let me explain fully. It was always a no with her, a complaint with her, this and that with her. Even when I met her she was always complaining about how she had a dress on. I sighed and called out Merida's name but there was no reply, I looked at my phone and sighed; it was 4 pm and I was on a mountain with no service.

"Jackie? Jack?" I heard a soft voice call out, it was Rosetta.

"Rosetta, how'd you find me?"

"Apparently, Elsa started freaking out and no one could get in contact with you then she said you went up the mountain; then I came up here looking for you because this is our spot." She sat down next to me. I looked at her and smiled, "It's too early for the stars to come up so we can't stay here now." She laughed at my comment. She gave me a hug and started to rub my back, "It's going to be okay."

"What?"

"Jack, you have that worried look in your eyes. Come on, out of all people you can't fool me," I sighed, she's right. "I can make you laugh, Hiccup thought you were out getting eaten by a bear." I bursted out laughing. "Hiccup, what?" We both started laughing; typical of Hiccup being overdramatic.

"Come on, let's go back to the school." Rosetta said, standing up. I looked at her and frowned, "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go back. I want to go home." Rosetta looked at me, shocked at my comment then she forced me up. "Jackson, you are bringing your ass right down to Gaven Tails and you would finish high school in that damn school," I rolled my eyes and sighed. Typical Rosetta, "You are not going to let some girl ruin your high school years!" She screeched.

"She's not just some girl!" I snarled back at her, "That's my childhood best friend! I left her and broke her heart! Now she's doing the same to me and I can't take it!" I screamed out. Rosetta looked at me, "It makes sense now." She whispered. I looked at her, confused and she didn't say anything. She just pulled my arm and dragged me down this friggen mountain. The closer we got to the school, the more I struggled out of Rosetta's grip even though I knew there was no point. The girl might seemed all sweet and weak on the outside but she is strong. We got to the edge of the forest, Hiccup pacing, Anna staring at the sky, Elsa biting her nails and Toothless trying to calm her down, making her laugh a little. I sighed while Rosetta announced that I was here. Elsa screamed my name and jumped on me, I could see Toothless glaring at me. I pulled off of me and they all looked at me confused, I just walked away from all of them.

"Take care of her." I patted Toothless on the back and walked away. Just like I always did to Elsa, let her go and walk away. I made my way to the admissions office, changing my whole schedule around and making sure I didn't have any classes with Elsa. I didn't want to get in the way of Toothless and her relationship especially out of her wanting to be happy. She is right; we were perfect without each other.

* * *

Love you guys xx


	6. Piano Hands

Elsa POV:

A week had gone by since I've seen Jack. At first, I was a bit nervous especially on how he walked away from me; no emotion at all. All I thought about was the pictures and how there was ash on where his face used to be but mine, perfectly normal. Hiccup then told me that Jack was taking my advice on how we were better off not knowing each other here and I nodded. After that, I felt relieved. Toothless had stuck by my side through all of it, we became official and he was apart of the group now. Everyone, I mean the whole school, was shocked when Toothless and I walked in hand in hand. Toothless made smart comments in my ear while I just laughed at them, he would point everyone's faces out. According to Anna, he brought the best out of me but to me, he cracked my isolation shell. I didn't love him yet, I do like him, a lot but not to the point of that I love him. He made me happy alot, especially with his goofy laugh and nervousness.

"Elsie? You okay there?" He waved his hand in front of my face, "Yeah. Just thinking about you. Wait. What? Did I say that outloud?" Everyone nodded and I blushed really hard. Toothless chuckled nervously, I giggled. The whole group got quiet and looked up, I turned around me confused and saw Jack. Toothless and I groaned at the same time, Anna elbowed me and then slapped Toothless. We both looked at her while she mouthed stop it. He sat down in front of us, "Hey." He said.

"Hey? Hey, us? Oh, hey." Anna said, playing it cool and I laughed. She elbowed me again, "Would you stop it!" I screamed at her and we both started to bicker. I could hear Jack laughing and Toothless trying to calm me down, I pouted. "Keep pouting and your face would stay like that." Toothless said to me and I grumbled, pulling myself out of his grip.

"Elsa, you have company. Be nice." He said to me, motioning towards Jack. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Hi."

"How've you been?" He asked, picking at his sandwich.

"Fine. You?"

"Okay."

"Cool, cool." The silence hung in the air, I looked at Toothless, pleading for him to say something. "So Jack, what classes do you take now?" Toothless asked.

"Well. I started taking art and transferred to Pre-Calc. It's pretty stressful but meh. I'll survive."

"You draw?"

"Nah. I just needed to take an elective. I didn't want to take music anymore so the last option was cooking or art. I chose art." I began to pick at my skin when he said he didn't want to take music anymore. "Uh. Well, I have to go to the bathroom and the lunch period is almost over so I'll see you guys later." I gave Toothless a kiss and jumped up.

"Elsa, we have 30 minutes left." Anna spoke up and I glared at her. I walked away, leaving the group behind. I took a breathe of relief and made my way into the bathroom. I walked around the school aimlessly, looking for something to keep me pre-occupied till the lunch period end. I found the music room and looked inside, it was empty. I shrugged and sat by the piano. I began to play chords before I started to sing:

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the_

_Queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

"You have a beautiful voice." Toothless said, walking into the music room. I jumped but looked at him, smiling. "I've been told that." I scooted over on the bench, motioning for Toothless to sit next to me. He rubbed my back, motioning for me to put my head on his shoulder and I did so, "I know it's hard to see a friend that betrayed you after a long time but I'll be here. Okay?" I nodded into his shoulder then stopped, "How do you know?"

"Hiccup was that friend once to me...That's why we get quiet around each other but I put up with the pain because of you." He said, quietly. I looked up at Toothless, "Oh my gosh Toothless. I'm so sorry." I said, panicking and he just kissed me. "No need to worry Elsie," I blushed, "Finishing singing your song please?" I giggled and began to sing the song again, he whisked away my hand from the keyboard and started playing in synch with the song. I looked at him, "I didn't know you had a piano hand."

"You're actually the only one." He gave me a kiss on my cheek, "How about we finish our classes and go out around town?" I nodded and got up from the bench. He followed after and wrapped his arms around me, I giggled and he started imdating my voice.

"Don't do that! My ears!" I said to him, laughing and he continued, "Toothless! Stick to the piano!"

"Argh, you're no fun."

"Psh, I'm the queen of fun."

"So I'm allowed to do this." He pook him up from the floor, "Toothless! Put me down!"

"See, no fun." I rolled my eyes at him, "I have to go to class!"

"Fine!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. I giggled, "I'll see you later." We gave each

other a kiss and parted. I giggled and watched as he walked away. I turned to go to my next class and saw Jack in front of me, "Shit, Jack!" I said, stepping back. He just laughed, "Elsa's terrified. Why'd you run away so fast at lunch?"

"I needed alone time. What's it to you?" I said, pushing him out the way and started to walk.

"Just wanted to know why you were acting weird." He walked with me and I rolled my eyes, "Jack, what do you want?"

"Forgiveness."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Aw, come on. Why not?"

"Because I said-" He cut me off with a kiss. I stood there awkwardly and fell into it but pushed him away once I realized what I was doing, "What the hell Jack?"

"You liked it."

"Jack! Leave me alone!"

"You know you-."

"Jack! We are not kids anymore! You made me grow up faster than I had too! I learned at the age of 11 that everything is not forever! That the ones you love will break your heart faster than a pen dropping to the floor! You were supposed to be my best friend and it seems like you grew up with a new one. You want to know what I grew up with? Nothing! Nothing at all! How about you do me a favor and STAY OUT OF MY WAY." I screamed and his face dropped. I then realized I was screaming at him, I frowned.

"You don't scream." He whispered, getting ready to walk away. I rolled my eyes and kissed him even though I was fighting the urge. He pulled me closer and we stayed like that until we ran out of breath. We pulled away from each other and Jack was smiling, he was starting to say something when I turned and ran away. What did I just do? Was it Jack all along?

* * *

**DESTROYED IT AS SOON AS I MADE IT**

**jackass move but lawl~ i wanted to throw in the REAL background so**

**yah**

**im throwing all the chapters out there tonight so one more**


	7. Double Chocolate Cake

Jack POV:

I felt relief over me when she started kissing me back, I pulled her in closer refusing to stop until I ran out of air. As we did, I was ready to say something but I wasn't sure what. She then ran away from my grip, I stared at her for a while. What the hell? I chased her down, she didn't get very far because of course she ran within the school building instead of out. I grabbed her and she tried to get out from my grip.

"No, I'm going to explain to you everything. Right now." I said, looking her in the eyes and she sighed. We walked outside back to the pond area where I burnt the pictures and she sat on the log, "Go on."

"When I came over here, I was devastated. I had left a life behind in Norway, a life that wasn't pleasant but only you made it coapable. You never met my father, my mother was scared to get you around him which is why we always went to your house. My dad would abuse me, my sister and mom a lot, that's why my mom and I left - to get away from my father. You don't know about my sister, he abused her so much that she ended up dying before I can introduce you. My mom suggested that I should leave Norway behind, forget about everything. I cried because I knew it would mean not staying in contact with you but I knew it was for the best. I did try to call but my mother would always get mad. At time, I felt like you were the actual reason why I left Norway. Then I started public school, I had met Rosetta and our friendship bloomed for there. I then started to forget about you, started to forget everything. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I needed to forget about my father and my sister even though it meant forgetting about you. Then I heard you humming that song on the bench and I didn't know you were here - I didn't know your parents would actually let you leave Norway. That's the real reason why I never called and I left. I'm sorry Elsa, I really wish I can make those 7 years up to you but I can't. I'm sorry I let you go through everything alone." I said to her, refusing to look her in her eyes and whispering the last two sentences. I then heard her sniffle and saw her crying, "Please don't cry." She just looked at me, "I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to explain. I was just so heartbroken, I just wanted to grow up with my best friend by my side and I - I was so scared when I realized it was you." I gave her a hug and rubbed her back. I turned to her and stuck out my pinky towards her, "See? Forever." She wrapped her's around me and nodded, "Forever." We sat like that in silence, our pinkies still entwined with each other. She sighed and pulled her pinky away, "Jack. I'm dating Toothless."

"You don't even want to be with him!" I said to her then I quickly put my hands on my mouth. She sat there, staring into the pond without even saying a word. She picked up a rock and started to throw it into the lake, "Anna and I would come here to skip rocks while talking about our day when we first came here. We would also snicker about people in Norwegian so no one understood us," She laughed, dryly, "It was nice." I looked at her, noticing that she ignored what I said, I decided not to say a word about it.

"I do want to be with him, Jack. He makes me happy, really happy but whenever I see you I just miss our friendship but it hurts." She whispered towards me, "I don't know if my heart either wanting to be with you as a lover or a friend." I stood quiet without saying a word. Sure I miss having Elsa as a best friend but she was right, what if my heart wanted to be something more. She laid her head on my shoulder, "Jack, a lot has changed since you left. You don't even know the start."

"So start," I said to her, "Start telling me everything that's changed about you other than the fact that you ditched your skirt for pants." She smiled at me, "Well. My appearance reminded me a lot of you. I started to wear my hair in braids or out, I no longer kept it into a bun. I started to dress more relaxed instead of wearing dresses and skirts all the time, my parents weren't very pleased about that. I had shut Anna out for awhile, telling her to go away before I finally opened up the door for her. That took about 2 years for me to do that. I stopped eating mac and cheese, stopped singing for a bit. Everything that had to do with you, vanished and eventually..." She started to get quiet, "You vanished from my mind too until you sang in my ear." I skipped a stone into the water and nodded.

"You aren't mad?" She asked me and I looked at her, "Why would I be? I had to do the same about you. That's how we coped with our pain, forgetting about each other even though it killed us," I gave her a kiss on her head, smiling. "You'll always be my best friend, Els. Don't forget it," I sighed, I didn't want to be her best friend anymore but I wanted to be something more. "However, the next time we hang out I would love to see you in a dress and your bun." I said teasing her and she laughed, "Alright, Overland. It'll happen, one day." She gave me a big hug and I smiled while squeezing her tight.

"Alright, let's get you back to class."

"No."

"No?"

"I want to go to Toothless."

"Why?"

"I want to break up with him." Silence hung in the air, I didn't say a word. I sat there awkwardly waiting for Elsa to get up, she got up and sighed. "Catch you later Overland."

"See you, Arendelle." She walked her way back towards the school and I just sat on the log. The words ran through my head, "I want to break up with him." After awhile, I got up and aimlessly walked around the campus. I sighed before walking back to my dorm, as I entered I saw Hiccup laying on the bed; stuffing his face with a bag of cheetos.

"Care to tell me why your face is orange?" I laughed at him. "Can't you see me enjoying a bag of cheetos?" He said, smartly back to me. I closed the door behind me and laughed, "Dude. Go look at yourself. You look like orange power was dumped all over you." I laid down on my bed when my phone buzzed.

_Where are you?_

_Uh, who is this?_

_It's an Arendelle. Where are you?_

_There's two Arendelle's. Which one?_  
_Which one do you think it is?_  
_Anna?_  
_Haha, very funny Overland._

_Okay, where we going?_

_Come to my dorm._

_Your dorm is far._

_Jackson! Come over here!_

_Okay fine_

:)

"Hiccup, I'll be right back."

"Don't care!" I rolled my eyes and made my way out my room. What could Elsa possibly want? I fiddled with my keys in my hand while I made my way towards her dorm. Did she want to talk about earlier? I stared at her door for a couple of seconds, then knocked. She opened the door with a wide grin on her face and pulled my in.

"Whoa, okay." She pushed me inside and folded her arms over, darting her eyes from her desk to me. I tilted my head at her then looked at her desk, "Oh, you did not!" I say walking over towards it and she squealed. It was a double double chocolate cake; when we were younger Elsa's mom would buy one of these and we would cut a piece, carry it upstairs and eat it together. "Read the cake!" I went over to read it and I chuckled, "_But Jack, I'm wearing a skirt_." I laughed at her and she smiled. "Okay, okay. Let me give you a piece." She started to cut the cake and I was thinking. What could get her pissed off at me but make her laugh? Throwing the cake at her face. She handed me the cake and fork, staring at me to eat it while I pretended to take a bite I swiftly through the cake at her. She stood there shocked for a second and I bent over dying of later which wasn't a good thing because a few seconds later, she slammed chocolate into my hair.

"Bring it Arendelle." I said, grabbing another piece of cake and hitting her with it. For the next half an hour we stayed in her room, flinging cake at each other and not even realizing we ruined the whole room. Since the room was hardwood floor, Elsa tried to stand up and fell right on top of me, "Hi." I winked at her and she turned red, I started laughing like crazy.

"Wait, Jack! The room, my sheets, MY HAIR! You know it takes forever to wash my hair. Jacksooooooooooon."

"You played along."

"You're cleaning this up with me!"  
"NO!"

"Yes, go wash your face and hands off. Here, make use of this." She threw an over large shirt at me and I stared at it, "Where'd you get this from?"

"It's my dad's. I sleep it in when I miss him now put it on and do something with your pants." I smiled while she went all frantic on me. I should play a trick on her. What should I do? My whole body was covered in chocolate, I only had a shirt to wear and no pants. I should walk around in my boxers. I smirked at her and walked into the bathroom, she stared at the room and groaned. I could hear her mumbling underneath her breath in Norwegian about how I'm an idiot and a jerk.

"Elsa. I'm Norwegian too, I still can understand you."

"Oh shut up and get out the bathroom! I need to shower!" I chuckled and walked out. The t-shirt was a bit tight on me but I wasn't wearing my pants, "There. Go in the bathroom." She stared at me, I was smirking. "What are you-OH MY GOSH. JACK WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR PANTS? NO. NO. Go back in there and put your pants on!"

"Oh, there's no harm in all of this! It's not like anyone is going to walk in here and see me walking around in my boxers." Elsa knew she was defeated, she threw the mop at me, "No peeking! Mop up the floors." I laughed as she went into the shower, being Elsa and still grumbling.

"ELS-." Anna stared at me, her eyes blinking without a reaction. She then looked at the shower door, then at the floor and then at me. "You guys didn't-"

"No. No. No. She brought a double chocolate cake and we started throwing it at each other-"

"What a waste of chocolate. Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"You know your sister." I smirked and Anna started laughing, "She freaked, didn't she?" I nodded and she started laughing harder.

"Anna?" Elsa said, stepping out of the bathroom with just a t-shirt and underwear on. She had her hands on her hip and smirked. Anna looked at the both of us and I could feel myself turning red, covering my face with my hands, "Okay Elsa. You win, you win." She squealed and shut back the bathroom door.

"You like her."

"Wait, what?"

"You. Like. Your. Best. Friend." Anna said, staring at me.

"As a best friend, yeah."

"No you don't. You like her more as one."

"Shut up Anna!"

"No, you like Elsa. You like my sister."

"I swear if there was more cake, you would be next." I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning, Elsa walked out with a pair of sweatpants and a proper shirt. Even though she was fully clothed, she still made me blush. She started cleaning as if she didn't notice I was still there, she was frowning at her sheets and took them off the bed. I looked at her, smiling and watched her walk over to another closet. She was then struggling, jumping up and down to get a new pair of sheets.

"Here." I got them for her and she nodded, "Thank you." As she put the sheets on, I watched her. She hummed and her movements were graceful. She would be a good wife one day. Wait, what?


	8. Bloodline

Anna POV:

Kristoff and I were in our chemistry working with a project that had chemicals in it. Apparently, he didn't trust me with chemicals and I'm not sure why so I was the observer. He was concentrating so hard that his blond hair fell into his eyes, I smiled.

"Here." I pulled it out of his face and he nodded his head a little. Kristoff is attractive but he's also a really sweet guy who I didn't want to ruin a friendship with. I watched at the reactions that happened, wrote them down and compiled with his comments. As our final test was done, we sat there in silence and waited for the teacher to come around. His name was , he had a pretty funny accent but he was a really nice person.

"Yoo-hoo. Anna and Kristoff, ye done?" He asked and we nodded. He came over to check our papers, "Very good, very good. Since you guys are done early, I'll dismiss you from early. Yeah?" We nodded and ran out the door.

"Wow Anna, you actually did work today."

"You know if Elsa wasn't down my back, I would-"

"Elsa, what?" I heard my sister say and I stopped in motioning, "And why aren't you two in class?"

"Oaken dismissed us early because we finished our lab early-"

"Wait, you did what?"

"Finish our lab early.." Elsa stood there, confused before smiling. "Alright. I know Oaken does that, I'm proud of you. I'll talk to you later, I have to go to Trig." Elsa said before sifting off to class. "She sure is a tough cookie." Kristoff said to me and I nodded, "Want to go to the cafe and grab a bite?" I asked him, watching my sister walk away.

"So...homecoming? It falls on my birthday this year." I said, bumping into Kristoff. He didn't say a word, he seemed to be in his on land. I nudged him, "Homecoming falls on my birthday this year, Kristoff."

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked, looking down at me and smiling. Well, that was faster than I expected.

"Well, if you want too. I'm not forcing you but it'll be nice to have my best friend with me..." I started grabbing at the loose strand of my head while mumbling and he laughed, "Of course I'll take you Anna. You don't have to worry. What's the theme?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's usually something corny, I hope it's like winter themed. Elsa would finally come! Oh, maybe I should convinced them to make it winter themed!" I said, jumping around Kristoff and he laughed. According to him and my sister, my energy rubbed off on anyone that surrounded me. Frankly, I wasn't sure if that is a good or bad thing. After we got some food, we made our way to our signature table and sat down at.

"Hey, did you hear about this new Jamie kid and Astrid? Apparently, they're hitting it off really well. I hope they date!" I squealed and Kristoff nodded, "Anna. You hope everyone dates!" I giggled at Kristoff's comment and shrugged. "A girl can only dream." He rolled his eyes at me and ate his sandwich. I nibbled on my sandwich and we ate in silence, Kristoff is always an awkward type.

"So, now what?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Now what?" I asked, looking at my watch. "Want to find out the homecoming theme? We only have a month left." He shrugged and followed me, I squealed down the hallway before finding the student government room. I knocked on the door and one of the teachers let us in, .

"Yes, Anna?"

"I-I wanted to know if you guys have a homecoming theme yet?"

"Well, you're the first person to ask for one. So what do you want it to be?"

"Snow. Well, winter theme but you know like a lot of snow cause winter-"

"Winter Homecoming, it is!"

"Are you serious?!" I squealed with excitement, I just landed my sister into a homecoming dance since we've been here! Kristoff stared at me while I squealed the whole time, I could see annoyed by the sound so I stopped. I skipped down the hallway and heard Kristoff groan, dragging his feet behind me. I started squealing down the hallway, rushing to look for Elsa. I saw her stop in the middle of the hallway, I was ready to scream out her name when she turned around, "Yes Anna?" I stopped, How'd she know it was me? It doesn't matter. I smiled, "The homecoming dance is winter themed!" She stared at me for a couple of seconds, "Wait, it's what?"

"I suggested a winter theme since you never come to these things and I know you like snow, blue and all that wintery stuff so I was like maybe Elsa would go if-"

"Winter theme or not, I'm not going to the homecoming dance."

"Oh, Elsa! Come on! Can you at least go to one?"

"No. I have homework to do!"

"Elsa! It's on my birthday." She stared at me and sighed, "Only cause it's on your birthday." I squeal and gave her a hug. I heard Kristoff grumbling behind me and Elsa laughed at him. "Kristoff, why do you even run around with her?"

"Hey! I have Kristoff, you have Jack! Now go ask the little snow hair to the dance."

"Don't make fun of his hair! It's cute!"

"It looks like someone dumped powder on his head!"

"Now, for a girl who always wanted to build a snowman with her big sis and best friend, that isn't very nice, is it Anna?" I heard a voice behind me and I knew it was Jack. I turned around and gave him a smile, he had his arms folding around his chest and an eyebrow raised. Elsa started laughing when she saw how terrified I was, I stepped back and ran down the hallway. I can hear the trio laughing, "She's still scared of me?"

"I would be too. You covered her in snow whenever she wanted to play with us! You would being such a jackass to her!"

Elsa POV:

"I would be too! You covered her in snow whenever she wanted to play with us! You were being such a jackass to her!" Kristoff had already left Jack and I alone. Jack laughed and walked with me, "How was trig?"

"Sucked. I don't get it. I wanna bang my head on the wall when the teacher talks. I'm better off studying alone."

"So, that homecoming dance..."

"I'm only going because of Anna. It's her birthday and you know how I feel about Anna and her birthday."

"That doesn't mean you can't have a date." Jack whispered and I just stared at him, "Wait, what?" Did he just ask me out to a dance that's in a month. "I mean, we both like winter and it's a winter themed dance and you have to go regardless but you can play it off like its a date and you can be my date..."

"Wait. Is Jack Overland Frost nervous while asking a girl out on a date?" I said, smirking and he rubbed his face with his hands, "How do you know it's not because I saw you with just undies and t-shirt the other day?"

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Elsa, would you like to be my date to the homecoming dance?" I stared at him and continue walking, smiling to myself. He just stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Depends, do I have to wear my hair up in a bun with a dress and scream, 'But Jack, I'm wearing a skirt'?" I giggled and he laughed. "Yes."

"Then, no." I retorted back and his face was horrified. "I'm kidding, calm down. Homecoming dance, as friends." I stuck out my pinky and he forced a smile. "Yeah, as friends." He whispered softly under his breath but I pretended I didn't hear him, I know I made him feel like shit. If I called it a date, date; I'll be getting over Toothless way too fast and to be honest, I don't even know if I did the right thing.

"Catch you later, Arendelle."

"Bye, Overland." I watched as he walked away, hanging his head low. I sighed and made my way towards English class, sometimes I didn't see Jack the way he wished I would. I lost him for seven years as a friend, I can't bloom into a relationship with him over a month of forgiving him. I sat in English and started day dreaming:

_"Jack, look!" A younger Elsa made a snowman with a peculiar head shape. Jack smiled and tilted his head, "Let's name him Olaf and say he likes warm hugs." She giggled and got behind the snowman, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Jack laughed and screamed, "I love you Olaf."_

_"You don't say I love you to a snowman!" She screamed towards Jack but he ended up hitting her with a snowball. "Jackson!" She groaned and she chased him around the snow, trying to catch him. "Wait, Jack! Slow down!" Elsa felt herself slip on the ground, landing face forward on the gravel. He ran towards her and looked at her bloody kneed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Come, lets go to your house." He stood her up and let her rest half of her body weight on him when Elsa's mom came out the house, "What happened?"_

_"She slipped on ice. I didn't catch her in time, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry ." He hung his head low and she smiled, "You guys were being kids. You'll always get booboos by playing. Come inside and warm up, I'll tell your mom you're here." Jack smiled and walked inside. He watched at Elsa's mom help clean up Elsa's cut and frowned. "Jackie, it's okay. I'm better. See, booboo healed." Elsa said, jumping up on the couch next to him and giving him a hug._

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa Arendelle!" Ms. Mist called out trying to get my attention. I jumped out of my daydream and looked at , smiling weakly. "Are you paying attention? Intro to Philosophy is a difficult class if you don't pay attention!" I sighed and bit my lip, shaking my head no.

"Maybe if she stopped daydreaming about Jack, she wouldn't be like this." Periwinkle snickered and I rolled my eyes at her. Periwinkle; she was the leader of her little posse. It was her, another girl named Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia and Tinkerbell. Apparently, all of them and and come from the same place; I wish I knew where that is because whenever it is, it had to be full with a bunch of snobs. I just sighed to myself and continued to take down my notes; Intro to Philosophy, I had a decent grade in that class but I couldn't afford for my grade to go down. As the class ended, I got my stuff ready to go, " , can you please stay behind?" Everyone went out the door, Vidia snickering and the little posse looking back at me, laughing.

" , you are a very good student in your class. You are a role model to all of them here, don't slip up your grade!" She warned me and I nodded, "Go on. Don't let this happen again, next time it would affect your participation grade." I walked out the room to see Vidia having her arms crossed over her arms; by herself. I sighed and walked the other way but she grabbed on my hand, "Let go of me." I ripped my hand from her grip and she smiled, "Look Ice Queen, stay out of my way with Jack and no harm with be done to you."

"You aren't even that important in my life to be in your step," I snarled at her, "Now, excuse me." I rubbed my wrist and made my way to my room. As I opened my door, the group was sprawled out on my room floor and I saw a strange kid in the back, sitting on my bed.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked and the room got quiet.

"Oh, that's-"

"I asked him, not you Anna."  
"Hi, I'm Jamie. I'm the new kid, Astrid was showing me around." A smile broke out on my face, "So you're the Jamie everyone has been talking about. Ah. Alright, you don't have to worry." I giggled and Astrid glared at me.

"Elsa, where's Jack?"

"Does it look like I'm his freaking owner?" I snapped towards Rapunzel and everyone stared at me. Conceal, don't feel. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little irritated today. Didn't have much to eat in the morning." Everyone nodded but Anna gave him a suspicious look. I shooed Jamie off my bed and went to lie down on it, "So, what's everyone talking about?"

"Homecoming!" Anna chirped up, "My birthday!" I rolled my eyes.

"Anna, I know homecoming is on your birthday. I'm going, I'm going."

"Elsa, you're a pushover when it comes to your sister." Merida spoke up, the group laughed including myself, "As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Anna gave me a big smile. Soon, Jack walked through the door.

"Wait, you have a key to my room? When the hell did this happen?" I ask, shooting up from my bed. Everyone stared at him, he turned red.

"Jackson Overland Frost, outside! NOW!" I screamed and he backed away from the door. I closed the door behind me, "Jack, did you make a copy of my key?"

"Maybe."

"Jack! That's inappropriate. You can come in at anytime, what if Anna and I are taking a shower?"

"That's the point, to walk in while YOU'RE taking a shower."

"Jackson!"

"I just made one in case of emergency."

"What makes you think we'll have an emergency?" He stood quiet, "Give me the key."

"No!"

"Jack!" He hung it over his head and laughed while I struggled to get it, after a few times I gave up. I smirked and kneed him, he fell on the floor.

"Elsa!" He groaned out in pain, I took the key and dragged him into the room. Everyone stared at us, waiting for an explanation.

"I kneed him in the balls for the key." I said, putting a pep in my step walking back to my bed. Everyone started to laugh at Jack on the floor, groaning in pain. Everyone got silent soon after and I opened my eyes, "Wait, why'd you guys stop?" I tilted my head, trying to focus on the room but I focused on a pair of blue pupils, I jumped back.

"This is about to either get real steamy or real ugly." Anna whispered and then I realize it was Jack. I screamed and he wrestled me on the floor, "Elsa Luna Arendelle!"

"Jackson Overland Frost." I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was pointless. Soon, I heard the door close. "Why'd the door close?"

"They left."

"Why would they leave me in the room with someone clearly trying to kill me."

"Oh, he's not trying to kill you."

"So, what's he trying to do?" Jack immediately kissed me. The tension in my body immediately stopped and I melted into this kiss. Although it felt right, it also felt wrong. I pulled away, "J-Jack.."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll go." Jack said sadly, getting off of me. "Jack, I got threaten today because of you."

"What?"  
"Vidia threatened me today about you."

"Of course that crazy bitch did. Don't worry about it, see that's why I got a copy of your key. Give it back." I sighed and hand it over to him. "Why would she threaten me?"

"In ninth grade, she was all over me but I didn't find her attractive so I turned her down. Plus, I was dating Rosetta, horrible mistake, don't ask. She won't get jealous. Ever since I turned Vidia down, she's been pretending to be in a relationship with me and it's scary."

"You have drama around you. You see me? I don't need to deal with all of that." I looked at him and he frowned, put his hands out towards me, "Elsa. Come on. You know me."

"Jack! I don't know you! I haven't known you in 7 years!"

"STOP bringing that up!"

"WHY?"

"I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE. MY FATHER WOULD'VE KILLED YOU. HE KNEW THAT WE WERE GETTING CLOSE. HE NEVER WANTED ME HAPPY. I LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU AND I KNEW IT. IF HE HAD THE CAPABILITY TO KILL CATHERINE, HE COULD KILL YOU," I stood there, blinking at his face, "Thats why your parents made you leave Norway. People wanted you two dead regardless" He whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Your parents kept you guys locked up for a reason. That's why I was surprised that they left you leave Norway, I thought they would keep you inside all the time. I guess-"

"Jack, what are you talking about? Why didn't I know any of this? What's going on?"

"People want you and Anna dead, Elsa."

* * *

**dodododoododo**


	9. Down With Royalty!

I tried to get his sentence to process through my head but it couldn't. _People want you and Anna dead, Elsa_. Wait, but why? Why us in particular? We weren't nothing but two simple girls from Arendelle, Norway with a couple of family secrets. No one knew, no one expected as much.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's actually part of the reason why I left - If they wanted you two dead then they would start with the people close to the family which would be me. Everyone knew we were attached by the hip. People want to kill the royal bloodline of Arendelle." Oh. So he knew the family secret. Figures.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you see...Our parents started to realize that we were getting really close and kind of put us in an arranged marriage." He started to rub his neck, not looking me in the eye. Arranged marriage? Arranged marriage?! With the same person who broke my heart? I wouldn't approve to it.

"Is that why you're kissing me? To test-"

"Elsa, I've liked you like that way before I knew. My mother explained everything to me when we were on our way here. At first, it was my father out of spite then I realized it was Norway out of greed."

"So, you're saying that people want to kill Anna and I because we're apart of the royal bloodline-"

"In Arendelle that people in Norway have been trying to wipe out for years."

"Wait, let me get this right Jack. You're also saying that if Anna and I were killed, all royalty would cease to exist?" He nodded in agreement, "But if we don't die, doesn't that mean I would have to eventually go back to Arendelle to be queen?"

"Not exactly. Royalty rules changed over see, it's up to the next in line to decide if they want to keep royalty in the country or not. It would be up to you or Anna to decide this and everyone knew Anna would be up for it. If Arendelle cuts out it's royalty then Norway would have one big monarchy without conflict."

"Basically, the whole of Norway wants us dead."

"Yes."

"Wow, that makes things so much better. Why didn't my parents tell me?"

"I would say, you're only in high school so they would wait till you graduate. However, they didn't see much of a threat since you and Anna swore to protect each other." I sighed, I put my head in my hands and groaned, "I hate having to find out serious things through you. You obviously know more about my life then I do."

"Don't mean to rub it in your face but the arrange marriage is still in place."

"I'm 17, marriage is the least concern in my life."

"You don't have too, you have me." He replied in a joking term and I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think I want you?"

"What makes me think that you don't?"

"I hate you Jackson Overland Frost." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, so you do want to be my wife." As soon as he finished, I pushed him and sighed. "Elsie, do you want to go get some fresh air? We can go by the pond in the woods?" I nodded and got up from my position, I grabbed a dress and ribbon from my closet. I slipped on a dress, putting short underneath it and wrapped my hair up in a bun. It was the way that he wanted to see me, it wasn't a weird fettish and I like dressing up, in a sense. I walked out the bathroom, "But Jaaccck, I'm wearing a skirt." His whole body snapped around and he got up laughing, "You actually did it." I smiled at him and he started, "Come on Elsa! You have pants underneath."

"But Jaaaaaaaaaaaack." We laughed and made our way towards the pond. We sat on a log that was close to the pond but wasn't that close. I was able to take my shoes off and dip my feet into it.

"Jack? Do you think people would come here for Anna and I?" I asked, concentrating on my swinging feet in the water. "I doubt it. It's too far and too expensive. People wouldn't want to kill you that bad to spend that much money just to commit murder and leave. Plus, it'll be a whole big deal with the state law, federal law and all these laws. Not worth it." I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around me, adjusting both of our bodies. "How old was your sister?"

"She was only 4. She was a little basket of sunshine. You thought Anna was energized. She was all over the place. We did look different, sort of like you and Anna. Instead of red hair, she had brown." I nodded against his chest, "Maybe you'll have a daughter like her one day."

"Are you suggesting kids for us?"

"Jack!"

"I'm only kidding!" We both laughed and then got quiet, "I missed you Jack." I whispered and he chuckled, "Can't compare on how I missed you. I actually thought you were going to stay there and get married to someone else." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Anyone other than you is better for me."

"You're an asshole, Elsa."

"Hm? What's that? A little while ago you were dying for my hand in marriage." I giggled then heard rustling behind us. We both turned around but saw nothing, I made out a purple outfit. "Vidia, you can come out." I screamed out and Jack looked at me, confused. Vidia stepped out of the bushes, a twig in her hand.

"Jackie poo!" She screamed at, I could hear Jack whispering here we go again and rolling his eyes. "Elsa." She said, glaring at me and I smiled. She stared at the position that the both of us were in and I laughed, "We're not dating Vidia. You can calm down." I could hear Jack letting out a sigh. Curse me.

"So, what are you two doing?"

"Catching up."

"On what?"

"Do you have to ask so many damn questions? What happens with Elsa and I stays with Elsa and I. None of your goddamn business. Tired of your shit, just go."

"Jack." I said to him.

"All you do is scare girls away from me, you are seriously crazy. You need-"  
"JACKSON!" I screamed out and he shut his mouth. Vidia started tearing up and she walked away, I sighed. I pulled away from his grip and rested my head in my hands, then I got up. "I'm going to check on her."

"Elsa."

"Just. Come to my room later. Just, stay away for now." I walked off, looking for Vidia. I didn't find her at all, so I ended up walking around campus and I found the whole group.

"How'd things go with Jack?" Anna asked.

"Sigh. We need to talk about Arendelle. Come." I took Anna to a quiet place and explained everything to her in Norweigan, her mouth gaping open the whole time. She couldn't believe people were out to kill us, I couldn't either.

"Where's Jack now?"

"Anna. I don't know what to do with him anymore. He's always upset that the fact that we aren't dating."

"So date him."

"I don't even think I'm fully over Toothless, yet. It just, I can-"

"Wait, what?" I turned and saw Toothless next to me. I cringed when I saw his face, "Hi." I waved. He stared at me in disbelief, "So-" I ran away before he can start. I realized that the only place I seemed to be safe in, is my room. High school, too much. Private boarding high school, way too much. I entered my dorm to see Jack there, flipping through a scrapbook I had with smiles and tears in his eyes. I realized it was the scrapbook made of us.

"I made that to ship off to you, if I ever got your address," I sat, next to him smiling, "Mama gave me all these pictures. Look how horrible my handwriting was." He brushed his hands on the writing, "Look. That's right after you slipped and got your booboo. I look so concerned."

"You were always concerned about me, Jack. If I didn't hang out with you for a day, you would have a panic attack. Apparently, we were double trouble." I giggled and he smiled, still skimming through the pages and I glanced along with him. "Look, it's Olaf."

"The one I named? The one that liked warm hugs?" He asked and I laughed, nodding. "Most of these pictures are in the winter."

"Yeah. We have some summer ones. Look," I ran through the pages of the book, "Thats you, Anna and I at the beach. Remember, I buried your body in the sand and you were struggling to get out. You started crying."

"I did not!"

"Look at the next picture," I giggled and it was him crying, he muttered a damn underneath his breath. "Look at us." It was a picture of us, crawling position next to each other and our parents smiling in the background. There was another of us, receiving Christmas presents, unwrapping them together. "I knew you always abused me." Jack said, pointing to a picture where I hit him with a box and I giggled. I sighed and so did he, "Imagine all the pictures that could've happen if I never left."

"Oh, hush. Here. Come." I took out my phone and positioned it in front of us, "Smile." In the nick of time instead of smiling, he kissed me on the cheek and I turned red. "Let me get your phone." I gave it to him, nervously and he snickered.

"What did you do?"

"Expect your mom to be calling in 3...2...1.." He said, smiling and my phone rang. "Mom?"

"How did you find him?!" She said, excitedly.

"He goes to the same school as me."

"Elsa, you found Jack? Are you too dating now!? JACK! I STILL NEED TO SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE CHANGED." My dad yelled over the phone, Jack laughed and put the phone on speaker, "It's okay . Nothing's change. Elsa still hits me though." My father laughed, I rolled my eyes.

"We're not dating-"

"Don't listen to her. Yes we are."

"JACK!"

"You two still bicker like you were when you were kids." My mom laughed and so did I. My father then took the phone, "Jack, did you tell her?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. We need you to watch over Anna and her." Jack smiled and I sighed. "Elsa, do you want me print this picture out and hang it on the wall?"

"DAD! JACK WHY'D YOU SEND THEM THE PICTURE!" They all laughed while I groaned.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll leave you two be. Tell Anna to call. Love you Elsa, nice hearing from you Jack!" My mother said and we parted our goodbyes. As I hung up the phone, I stared at Jack who was in tears from laughter. I slapped him with the scrapbook and put it back on the bookcase.

"Aw, come on Elsa. Lighten up. You see how happy your parents were." Jack said, gaining back his posture.

"You are something else, Jack." I shaked my head, sitting back next to him. "Stop complaining, let's watch something." He relaxed himself on the bed, taking the tv remote. I frowned, "Why are you-"

"Shut up." He pulled me up, making my back rest against his chest and put my body in between his legs. I sighed, there is no point of fighting against him. I wasn't sure what chancel he turned it to but I knew we were sitting there watching Friends. After a while, I started to yawn and turned on my side. My eyes started to get heavy, so I closed them. I felt something warm pulled over me and I fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

I turned and felt in front of me, a hard surface. Oh, yeah. I went to sleep in Jack's arms. I looked up and he was knocked out but he had a tight grip on me. I giggled and laid my head back on his chest. I played his shirt, dancing my fingers on his chest while snuggling into him.

"Huh?" He sat up and I almost fell off the bed, "Whoa. I didn't see you there." He caught me and smiled.

"Hi." I said, giggling. "It's 9:30 pm...Where's Anna?"

"Am I supposed to be in the girls dorm after a certain time?" I shrugged at his comment and called Anna.

"Anna, where are you?"

"With Rapunzel. Why?"

"Why are you with Rapunzel and not in your room?"

"Jack snores like a wild cow being chased by a tiger." I giggled at her comment, "Plus, you looked so happy and peaceful in his arms. Didn't want to bother you. So im sleeping over with Punzie." I nodded and looked at Jack, "Okay. See you in the morning." I hung up the phone and he was staring at me.

"Guess Im staying here tonight?"

"No."  
"Your dad wouldn't want you to be alone in the night!" Jack said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "You're going to be in Anna's bed with jeans."

"Why can't I sleep in your bed?"

"Because I'm sleeping in it."

"You're coming up with excuses! It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before! Look at us now and it was like this when we were younger."

"You're wearing jeans."

"I'll take them off."

"No, no, no. They'll think-"

"I have basketball shorts underneath, it's kind of a guy thing." I glared at him and sighed. "Fine." I grumbled and his eyes lit up. I folded my hands underneath my chest and walked towards the bathroom, "I liked it better when you weren't around." I mumbled underneath my breath. I heard him shuffling and then he stopped for a quick second, then shuffled again. I changed into my pajamas and walked out, I saw Jack facing the window on Anna's bed. He heard me. Should I lay down next to him or what?

"Jack?" I pulled his arm and no reaction. I pulled harder, I could feel his body moving, "As soon as you reach the edge of the bed, you'll fall."

"Leave me alone, Elsa. I'm only here because of your father." He said, ripping his arm out of my grip. I gasped and sat down on my bed. I watched him for a couple of minutes, then sighed. I layed down on the bed, facing him hoping he'll give up and come over; he did nothing. I sighed and flipped over. Of course, Elsa pushing away people. "I rather people kill me than live like this." I whispered to myself. I fiddled with my phone for awhile, then closed my eyes. I felt a body push up under mines, "You frustrate me." Jack whispered in my ear. "Glad, I do."

* * *

qt pies

i know its a lame excuse but i'll expand on it later on in the story


	10. Cinnabuns

Anna POV:

Punzie and I started walking back to the dorm from the group's daily dinner, Elsa and Jack weren't there, everyone figured that they wanted alone time to talk. Hopefully, they would already be up by now; it's 11 AM on a Saturday and if I'm up, everyone needs to be up. Oh boy, did my hopes get killed. Elsa and Jack were laying on her bed, their legs entwined and Elsa facing him. Her body was curled up next to him and he locked him arms around her waist. How cute. Cute enough to wake them up.

"WAKE UP." I slammed on the bed and the two of them broke apart, falling on either sides of the bed. I could hear Rapunzel laughing behind me, "What the hell, Anna?" Jack asked, walking over to pick Elsa up. "You guys were too cute, I had to interrupt." I looked at Elsa and she turned red. "Jack, time to go. We need to go homecoming dress shopping."

"Do we have to go today?" Elsa said, crawling back into her bed.

"YES! GO GET READY." I pulled her up and shoved her into the bathroom. She groaned and started the pipe, Jack was looking at the door and then back at me, "Get her to wear something blue and white." He whispered before leaving the room.

"It wasn't like she was going to pick any other color." I snorted towards Rapunzel and she laughed. As Elsa finished, she grumbled while we got into her a car and drove to the nearest mall. We ran through stores after stores until we couldn't find anything, we all grumbled out of exhausted when I finally saw a store.

"Last one!" I screamed, running inside while Punzie and Elsa lazily followed. Surprisingly, all three of us found our dress in store; Elsa seemed to melt into her dress, she wouldn't let go of it. Her dress was a long spaghetti blue spaghetti dress with a slit at one of the ends, it had a shine so that it sparkled in the light, her eyes shined so bright when she tried it on. Rapunzel had on a strapless following purple dress with white sequins scattered all over it, it hit her knees. I had on a green dress that had straps that were on my shoulder with hints of purple in it. All of us were happy and excited. Homecoming was next weekend. Elsa seemed so energized after, she told us to meet her back at the car and she went somewhere else; we shrugged and waited, she came back to the car acting all chil.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing. Nothing amused me." She said, I shrugged and we all drove back to the door, giggling. We saw Jack waiting at our dorm door, Elsa hid the dress behind her back; even though it was in a bag.

"For a 'best friend', you can't seem to leave my sister alone, can you?" I teased him and he turned red. Elsa elbowed me in the side but put on a smile for Jack. "I called him here! Now shoo!"

Elsa POV:

I saw Jack's face turn red and I couldn't help but think how cute he is. "I called him here! Now shoo!" I handed Anna the bag but took a small one out, she eyed me then closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, no. It's okay. What's up?"

"I need you to hide this for now, in your room. Please don't lose it. It's Anna's birthday gift and if I leave it in there, she'll find it."

"Okay, what did you get her?" I squealed and pulled out the box. It was a crystal bracelet with two heart charms at the end, swirling around each other; purple and blue. "Wow." Jack said, touching it.

"I know right! She loves purple even though she plays it off." Jack stared at it, smiling at it and nodded. "Ah, so you guys like bracelets?" I nodded and smiled, "We only wear jewelry when it's really special. I'm hoping that she'll wear it all the time."

"Alright. I'll keep it some place safe, as for now. What was in that bag? Was it the dress I'll be taking my beautiful Elsa too? Can I see?"

"No!"

"It's not a prom dress!"

"So! You have to wait!" I said, putting my head up and he laughed, "Elsa Arendelle, still as stubborn as ever."

"How many times are you going to remind me?"

"Till our marriage day."

"Jack-"

"We have too!" I rolled my eyes and opened the door, "Bye Jackson Overland-Frost."

"Bye Elsa Luna Overland-Frost." My face turned red and he laughed. I closed the door behind me and smiled, Anna and Rapunzel looking at me, suspiciously.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just had to talk to him."

"Why'd he call you, Elsa Luna Overland-Frost?" Anna said, "And mention marriage. What's going on?" I sighed and sat down. "Elsa, are you two engaged?"

"What? Anna, I'm only 17. But, Jack and I are in an arranged marriage and he keeps rubbing it in my face."

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?"

"Since we were kids apparently, I feel like he's lying. It's Jack but whatever, let him keep dreaming." Reality, I knew he wasn't. My parents would do something like that to me, not to Anna. Realizing that I was a little tense on the topic, they changed it.

"How are we styling our hair?"

"I'm going for curls." I spoked up and Anna groaned, "Your hair is always in curls or a bun. Why don't you straighten it?"

"Jack has never seen my hair in curls, it doesn't count this time." I said and she groaned even harder, "Are you keeping YOUR pigtails in?" Rapunzel giggled and Anna folded her hand over her chest.

"Maybe." She said and I raised my eyebrows, she said nothing. Rapunzel had blonde locks that reached to her backside, "I guess a half down, half up for me or waves." I stared at her and thought about her dress, "Waves." Anna nodded in agreement. We chilled out for a couple of hours, laughing and learning all about Jack and I when a knock came on the door. "Probably Jack." Anna said and I glared at her. I walked over to the door to see the whole group with snacks.

"Movie sleepover?" Anna and I nodded. We rearranged the room so that there was plenty of space for us to sprawl out and fall asleep, even though Anna and I were going to crawl back into bed in the middle of the night. We ended up watching the Hangover series which led to Anna almost choking and all of us laughing hard. All of us in the room had some sort of feelings for each other, already seemed to be paired up; Anna & Kristoff, Eugene & Rapunzel, Astrid & Jamie, Hiccup & Merida...Jack & I...Everyone began to fall asleep, Anna and I poked our heads up and slowly began to make our way towards our beds. Once we reached it, we started laughing softly.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered and we tensed up. I hid deeply into my bed while Anna was trying so hard not to laugh out loud, I glared at her. Jack looked over towards my bed and shrugged, making his way over towards it. He laid down on it, "What the hell?" He started poking me and Anna started giggling while I stayed shut. "Elsa?" I stayed quiet and he pulled the blanket off the bed and I smiled at him. "Hi." He laughed, "Guessing Anna's over there?" I nodded and he shaked his head, "Move over." I groaned and made space for him. Anna looked and I stuck the middle finger up at her, she laughed even harder. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I sighed, I looked at her with sad eyes and she already knew what I meant. I was annoyed by his overwhelming attention, it was suffocating and I think I was happier without all of this attention; not him. I fell asleep next to him burying his neck into mine.

-break-

I flipped over, hiding myself from the sunlight that broke through the windows. I no longer felt a grip on me but I did feel a rub on my back along with a kiss on my cheek. My eyes flew open and Jack looked at me, horrified while turning red.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake. I-I-" I giggled and smiled. He relaxed, "I was going to go out with the guys to get our stuff for Saturday."

"Go. You don't need my permission." I smiled and shooed him off the bed. He smiled, "I'll see you later." I waved bye to him and turned around, everyone but Anna staring at me.

"Why was he in your bed?"

"He's always with her, sleeping. You can't separate them. It's like elementary school all over again. Look at her scrapbook, you'll understand why." Anna spoke up and I rolled my eyes, I pointed to the bookcase. I could hear them turning the pages, hard, "Hey! Don't rip it!" I screamed out, I heard Astrid's voice, "Ah. It all makes sense now. Okay, okay. We won't give you a lecture." I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Anna, it's Sunday. Sunday means sleep in."

"She's right, bye guys." Everyone groaned and left, Anna came and sat on my bed.

"Elsa, if you're so annoyed by the attention. Why don't you tell him?"

"I'm not annoyed by it. I like having it, from him. It's just hard for him to come back in my life, he knows his way around my walls and I think that's what saddens me. He's the one guy that truly knows me and if we do date and break up, what happens then?"

"You never know if you can try."

"Easy for you to say, you don't even know Kristoff likes you."

"Kristoff likes me?"

"See, exactly."

"Wait, he likes me?!" I stared at her and she ran out the room. Of course. I sighed and went into my closet, I pulled out my dress and stared at it. It is a magical dress and I loved it, a lot. I sighed and put it back in the closet, going back to sleep.

_"Jack, lets dance." Little Elsa said, giggling. She twirled around in her dress and Jack stared at her graceful moves. She grabbed his hands, "Mama! Papa! Teach us to dance like you do at those party." Her parents laughed, "Might as well teach them from now." Her father spoke up and her mom nodded. "Alright. Jack, you do what Mr. Arendelle Is doing and Elsa, follow Mommy." They looked up and nodded, Jack put his hands on Elsa's hip while Elsa put her arms around his neck. "Okay, follow our feet." They began to follow, Elsa giggling then Jack twirled her around. The couple stared at two who were smiling and laughing while dancing. They stumbled over each others foot at times but kept it smooth. "Marriage?" Her mom brought up and her father nodded. "Elsa, I'm tired." Jack said and the pair sat down, watching TV."_

I turned in my sleep; shifting dreams.

_"I have a song I wrote. Listen." A young Elsa began to sing her song, able to belt out the loud parts with a soft voice, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know, well now they know."_

_"Your voice is pretty, Elsa. You should become a singer; you'll have your names in lights. I'll be like, "That's my best friend! Back away." Elsa giggled and smiled, "Maybe I should." She began singing again and Jack harmonized with her, at the chorus. "This is my part! Don't sing."_

_"I'm never going back, the past is in the past. Let it go, let it go. Here I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I'll stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." She finished the key and smiled at Jack, he stared at her in awe. "I can't believe you hit that note!"_

_"I know! I've been practicing for so long. Your voice sounds nice next to mine."_

_"Of course! Best friends are beautiful together." Elsa giggled and gave Jack a hug._

I woke up, thinking. I guess it was true; I guess I do have an arranged marriage with Jack. I turned to get up, it was only 2 pm. This day is going by way too slow, Anna was still out and I in the room by myself. I hooked my phone up to the computer and picking up the scrapbook I made of Jack & I. I printed the recent picture that my parents freaked out about and posted it in the book. I smiled then the door opened. It was Anna with cinnabuns, I smiled and she gave me one.

"I thought you would be up by now, I went out with the guys. Jack wanted me to give this to you."

"Why didn't he just come?"

"He ran off somewhere in the mall, so everyone left in Kristoff's car." Anna said, shrugging. I bit into one, "How did he know I liked these?"

"You really blocked him out. You guys ate this all the time whenever we went out as a group." I sighed, "I was really hurt."

"It okay, we're back together. Closer than ever. That's what matters." I nodded and nibbled on my cinnabun, pulling out a bottle of water from my drawer. "So, you and Kristoff?"

"You were right, we're dating."

"Finally." I mumbled underneath my breath and the door opened; Jack. "Hey." He said, rubbing his neck, nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing. Just a little jumpy." I nodded and he sat on the bed, "So, the cinnabun."

"It's delicious. Thank you, Jack." I smiled and he smiled. The room got silent, everyone refusing to make eye contact, "Well. I'm going to go see Kristoff. Bye!" Anna darted out the room and I let out a soft laugh. I turned around in my desk, closing the scrapbook and putting it back in the bookcase. Jack sighed and I turned around, "What's wrong Jack?" I folded my hands over my chest and he threw his hands in the air.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't want me around." He mumbled and I stopped, thinking what I was going to say, "It's not that I don't want you around. It's that it's kind of hard for me to get used to you being back in my life. Sometimes I get snappy because I feel like you're just going to leave me again. Then when you kiss me, it feels..."

"Wrong?"

"No. I feels right," I whispered, refusing to look him in the eye, "I just don't want to lose my best friend again. Once was enough." He got up from the bed and gave me a hug, kissing my forehead, "Best friend or not, I'll try my best not to leave you again." I smiled and returned the hug back. Jack had gotten taller and more built over the years, obviously. His body towered over mine and his muscles would be able to kill me. He still had his snowy white hair, his glowing deep blue eyes and that cute little smile. Oh, that smirk that he did when he played innocent but was planning something wicked. Unlike before, he seemed more insecure around me then he used to feel happy around me. I pulled away from the hug and sat on the bed, he sat next to me. I shifted over and he moved with me, I started to laugh and kept going, he followed. "You just like doing the games we did when we were younger!" I laughed, pushing him. "Hey, you're the only girl I can actually joke around with! I used to push Anna around!"

"Ah. I wasn't very happy about that, was I?" I turned towards him and he frowned. I giggled at his frown and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he turned red and smirked. "Okay, you blushed and smirked. I'm expecting something horrible. So, no." I got off the bed and started to run towards the bathroom, he quickly grabbed me, "No." Laughed then gave me a kiss. I fought back after a while then stopped, we sat there with our lips in sync. I pulled away and bit my lip, he smiled back at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Stop!" I said to him and he laughed.

"You're really beautiful." He whispered and I blushed really hard. I sat his lap, facing him and we stared at each other; showing great love for each other. Wait, did I just say love?

* * *

**Sorry Guys! I was getting stuff ready for college  
**

**I'm an official upcoming freshman in a CUNY in NY! Any of you from NY!  
**

**Your reviews make me laugh and scared but I still love them! This story is so cute, things heat up hopefully next chapter**

**I'm thinking of making a sequel? College maybe? What do you think? Sequel or let this chapter fall into college?**


	11. Homecoming

Elsa POV:

All the girls were in my room, we planned to do each others hair and make up; I had the biggest room so we decided on there. Everyone had their dress on, Astrid didn't look so much like a tomboy anymore; we blammed it on Jamie and she would get mad. Merida looked beautiful in a strapless blue gown with green heels. I kept it all blue, excluding my shoes which was white. Apparently, I did look like a snow queen which wasn't odd because I was dubbed that way thanks to my hair and my quietness; funny how things changed in a couple of months. Anna and I were the last to have our make-up and hair done, Rapunzel had done loose curls down the end of my back; pushing both of my bangs do the side while Anna, after arguing had her hair straighten. All of us looked beautiful, it was amazing. I had texted Jack to come and don't forget to bring Anna's bracelet. It didn't take them long, it was like if they were already outside the door. I opened the door and everyone's mouth dropped, even Eugene who has been with Rapunzel for a little over a year.

"I can't believe this is my little Elsa." Jack whispered and I laughed, "Where's the bracelet?"

"Here." I took it from him and faced Anna, "This is for your birthday. I love you Anna." I handed to her and she gasped, trying not to ruin her makeup and she smiled. "Thank you, Elsa. It's beautiful. How did you know I wanted a bracelet? Is those colors supposed to represent us?" I nodded and smiled, "I have something for you, Elsa." Jack said, I turned around, confused. He pulled out a snowflake pin, "Here." He stuck it in my hair and Anna gasped. It was a pin similar to the one I gave him, but more beautiful. I blushed and gave him a kiss, Rapunzel cleared her throat and we pulled away.

"Since everyone is giving gift, Anna I got you something." Kristoff spoke up and we all looked at him. He nodded for her to turn around and she did, he wrapped a flower necklace around her neck and we all smiled, "Because you remind me of spring flowers." He said blushing, Anna blushed even harder. We all proceed out of the door, Jack and I dragging along.

"Is that slit supposed to be there to tease me?"

"Oh, shut up Frost." I giggled and he laughed, "It's a beautiful dress regardless."

"I know. I found it and I wouldn't let go of it."

"I can't believe how much you've grown up." He whispered and I giggled. "I can't believe how much you haven't grown up." He wrapped his arms around my waist then rolled his eyes, "You win, Arendelle." I laughed, putting my hands over my mouth. We walked into the gym which was now fully decorated with fake snow and ice, needless to say it looked realistic. Anna and I found our way to the food table, freaking out about how much chocolate that they had and Jack looked on laughing, knowing our addictive habits. Instead of dancing with Jack, Anna and I danced together on the dance floor which wasn't unusual, ever since I let her in we've been closer than ever. I do regret locking her out for two or more years. A slow song came on and Anna went to go find Kristoff, Jack had came to me.

"Want to show the school what your mom and dad taught us?" I flashed a bright smile and nodded, we began to slow dance, him twirling me round and round; getting closer to each other. His arms felt so nice, against my waist; I could feel everyone staring at us while he dipped me and I giggled. He was still as good as he was when he was young, making me blush at every move and it seemed as if he was surprised too because his cheeks were a flaming red. As we were just about to kiss, a scream came from the back. The scream was so familiar, so high pitched but sweet.

"Anna." Jack and I whispered at the same time, we stared at each other with wide eyes, knowing that something was bad to happen due to the things Jack told me. I ripped my heels off my feet and followed the delicate screams, hoping I'll get them in time. We finally heard her in a room, that was locked. I struggled to open it, pushing on it, screaming Anna's name. Jack began to panic and pulled me to the side, then kicked the door open, with extreme force. "Whoa." I said before stepping inside. There was a guy with a black mask, standing in the corner directly in front of us; holding a knife up to Anna's delicate neck, squeezing her little body.

"Let her go!" I screamed, Anna's eyes widened in terror. I couldn't take to see my sister like this, I knew something was bound to go wrong in this room. I could see Jack slowly making her way towards the guy, distracting the guy; I started to talk. "Do you not hear me?! I demand you to let her go." I screamed at the guy, he flinched. "This isn't Arendelle, sweetheart. You can't demand me to do anything."  
That voice, that voice. "HANS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SISTER?!" I screamed and Anna stared, confused. He took off his mask; it was Hans. Anna gave me a wtf face and my eyes flew up in anger.

"Hans, if you do not let Anna go now. I will go back to Arendelle and have you trial for treason and have your 12 older brothers to get a piece of you."

"Silly Princess Elsa. The whole of Norway knows that you won't want to fall into the place of a Queen. Anna would love to continue her life in royalty, which is why she has to die." Anna struggled hard, "Don't move or my blade will slit your neck." He growled at her and she stopped. "Let her go!" I screamed, charging towards him. Jack managed to slap the blade out of his hand, throwing Hans on the floor and grabbing Anna. We ran towards the door when Jack and Anna both screamed out my name, their eyes flew up in horror. I stopped in step, feeling a sharp pain on my side. I looked down and touched the pain, the knife was in my side and blood covered my hands. My sparkling blue dress now had a side filled with crimson red, I stared at them with tears in my eyes. I took a step foward, sticking my hand out when I started to fall; they both started screaming my name, I felt my body go into the hands of someone strong and Anna had started to cry hysterically. I struggled to reach out for her hand which she grabbed, "Keep her safe, Jack." Saying this didn't make her crying any better, she just kept crying; "Don't leave me Elsa. Not again, Elsa. Not again, Elsie. What will I do without you Elsie? Please, Elsa." My heart started to break; I would be shutting her out, this time for good. This time, my shutting out would be my death. I had said those words, cautiously, just in case I didn't make itr.

"I can't lose you again Elsa," My eyes began to close, "Do not close your eyes Elsa! Do not close them!" Jack was screaming at me, my whole body began to feel weak and I closed them, "NO! ELSA! STAY AWAKE. Don't go away, I love you Elsa." Darkness flew over my body; I couldn't protect my sister anymore, Jack could. Actually, I don't know if he would be able to. He'll beat himself about my death, blaming on himself. That was my Jack. I took a breathe out, I heard them both screaming for help, I love you too Jack

Jack POV:

I watched as the love of my life died in my hands; Anna and I had kept calling 911, hoping to get a speedy response but there was only a slow one. I heard a final breath from her and prepared for the worse, I promised her Dad that I would keep her safe; I failed. Anna continued to cry, whispering, "Please, Elsa. Please."

* * *

xx


	12. Someone Wake Me Up

Anna POV:

It was as if everything was going in slow motion, Jack handed Elsa's lifeless body over to the ambulance. They carefully strapped her in, watching the knife wound on her side. I drove in the ambulance with her, touching her head; wiping her hair from her face, carefully sobbing. Jack had to drive to the hospital; he was just as damaged as I am, seeing that happen in front of us to the person that we deeply loved. I held her hand, squeezing it while watching them perform electric shocks on her body; she went flat line, her heart began beating at some parts, stopping soon after than keep going. It was like that the whole ambulance ride, I turned around; refusing to look at what they were doing to her. As we got to the hospital, they rushed her in; the doctor told me that they had to do surgery to get the blade out of her side; I nodded and gave a kiss on her forehead, "Don't leave me, big sis." They proceed to take her body into a room, I went to a little shop in the hospital in which I brought two big cups of coffee; one for me and one for Jack. I began sipping on the coffee when Jack walked in, distraught, looking around until he found me.

"Hey," I said to him, sticking out the cup of coffee to him, "We're going to be up all night, waiting for a response so, drink it. It's coffee." He took it in his hands and took a big gulp down, I have to correct myself; he is more damaged than I am. I explained to him what they were doing and then I started to cry, "Jack. Why us? Why Elsa? I rather them kill me!" I said, crying into his shoulders.

"Hey. You know she wouldn't able to live with herself if she let that happen to you! Its going to be okay, Anna." He rubbed my back and I sniffled while fiddling with the bracelet she gave me. The two hearts wrapped around each other, a blue stone and a purple one; I flipped it over and I saw something I didn't see before, "Sisters. I love you, Anna." It made me cry even more, Jack looked at me and I showed him, he rubbed my back, "Don't cry. She's going to be okay." The voice he made wasn't so reassuring, he didn't know if she was going to be okay himself. We began to sit there in silence when my eyes started to close, the coffee didn't do so much because tears could make you sleepier.

"Family of Elsa Arendelle?" We both jumped up, walking towards the doctor. He stared at Jack, "Family?"

"It's okay, he's a really close family friend from when we were younger. It's fine, he's like a big brother to us. Any news on my sister?" I panic and the doctor smiled, "Calm down. Your sister will be fine. However, she did lose a great amount of blood because of the wound, she's a very lucky girl. It missed a major artery by an inch. Her body did put up a big fight to be revied but we finally got her heart beat to be regular. She needs to rest for now, you two can either go back home or stay-"

"We'll stay." I interrupted her and he nodded, "The couch is pullout. You can lay down there, there's two blankets in there." We both nodded and made our way towards Elsa's room. Jack was nervous, he kept patting his hands on his pockets and I smiled. He was always concerned about Elsa when she was hurt. I opened the door carefully, peering over at Elsa; she was paler than her usual skin color, my heart broke. I turned around sharply and put my hands in my head, I started to cry and shake, Jack pulled me into a hug, "Don't cry. She's alive, Anna. Don't cry. Here, let's pull out the couch and lay down. Okay?" I nodded my head and watched as he pulled out the couch, I laid on it and he pulled a blanket over me. "We'll call your parents in the-"

"Don't call them. They'll just send us back to Norway. Tell them she tripped in the skating rink and hurt her side; don't tell them about Hands." He was hesitant but nodded. "Get some rest, Anna." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and squeezed my hand, I smiled and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I fell asleep; thinking about Elsa singing to me.

- break -

"Anna, wake up. She's awake." I rubbed my eyes, processing Jack's statement through my head. She's awake. She's. Elsa! I jumped out of bed and went to my sister's bedside and she smiled. "Hey." She said, weakly. I frowned then smiled, "You're alive!"

"I'm alive!" She let out a dry laugh and I looked around, "Here's some water!" I gave her a cup of water and she drank it carefully. I kissed her forehead and pulled her hair out from under her body, "Better?" She nodded and I smiled, she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts a lot."

"I'm guessing, it should. Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I love you, that's why." She put her hand on top of mine, Jack put his hand on my shoulder. Just then the door flew up open and a frantic Rapunzel came in. "ELSA! ELSA. Oh my God, Elsa!" She started screaming, pushing Jack out the way and coming up to her bedside.

"Hey!"

"I'm her cousin, move!" I laughed while Jack glared her. Rapunzel looked at Elsa, her eyes filled with wonder, "Oh. Elsa, that was a very brave thing you did for Anna but you could've died! Next time go to police you blond doof!"

"You're one to talk." Jack snorted and Elsa glared at him. "It's okay, Rapunzel. At least I'm alive."

"Alive and stuck in a hospital! People can die in here! It smells too!" Rapunzel said, twisting her face up and Elsa laughed but winced, "No, no, no. It's okay." Rapunzel still kept blabbing till I slap her on the head; "Stop it, you're gonna make Elsa have a heart attack!" Elsa sighed, "I wish I can leave sooner."

"No, you need to stay so the wound can fully heal. You know that." Jack said, looking at her, sternly.

"When did you become ?" I snorted and he glared at me, smiling. "I don't need to be to make sure Elsa's okay. Just have to be a Frost." He gave a wink towards Elsa.

"Jackson! Shut up!" Elsa said, flipping him off and he laughed. Must be talking about the marriage, I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Jack and slapped his head too, "You're arranged marriage will be ruined if I'm around." I whispered in his ear and smiled at Elsa. "SO. Who's hungry?" Everyone but Jack put their hand up.

"Go get some food. Bring a cinnabun back for Elsa and I. I want to make sure she's okay in here."

"Jack, you don't have too." Elsa said and I back at him, "Yes I do." I smiled at Elsa and walked away. I watched as he pulled his chair closer to Elsa, playing with her fingers and I sighed. Why wouldn't she accept the fact that they were meant to be?

* * *

**I wouldn't kill of Elsa guys! Come on! I've done this so many times!  
I've gotten my prom dress! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP **


	13. Recovery

Jack Pov:

I watched Elsa and her road to recovery. Her time in the hospital was about two weeks; she had to learn how to walk with caution and make sure nothing tugged on the stitches from the wound. Her skin color wasn't so play anymore and it wasn't that hard for her to talk anymore; just too much and she'll have pain. Getting up from bed seemed to be the hardest for her, so Anna and I was usually around to do that and Anna helped her bathe. Every time would wince in pain from the wound, I would frown because I've could've taken the knife but I just let it drop on the floor.

"Stop thinking about it, Jack." She said, sticking her feet out to me so I can put her flats. I gave her a weak smile and put on her flats. I stood her up and she smiled, she was wearing a skirt with a loose top; she couldn't wear jeans for awhile because it might tug on her stitches but it was getting warmer anyways. We walked out the hospital and nodded a goodbye, saying a few thank yous on our way out. Anna and the rest of them were planning a welcome home get together, even though it was silly at my house. Once we stepped outside, I looked around nervously, "What are you-" I cut her off by picking her up bridal style. "Now, you didn't think I'll let you walk?" I smiled, making sure I didn't squeeze so tight. She winced at first then relaxed, "Quite the charmer. No wonder girls swoon over you." She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, "I only swoon for you."

"Please, your sweet talk won't work on me." She flapped her hand away and I smirked. I pretended to drop her, "Jack!" She screamed and I laughed, walking towards my car. I put her in the seat and made my way to mine, "We're gonna visit my momma."

"Is she going to tell my parents?"

"No. I already told her not to, she did get upset." She nodded and I turned on the engine. "I'm scared to drive with you." She spoke up and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not reckless." I began to drive and she smiled, nodding. I stopped at my house and she looked at her, her eyes lighting up. "It's beautiful. Oh, I would love to live in here! It's so simple, unlike what I have. It looks warming." I chuckled and pull her out the car, my mother ran up to her.

"Oh, Elsa! My, my have you grown up. Oooooh, I was hoping that you guys would see each other again. You know Jack didn't stop talking about you? He called you beautiful and said-"

"MOM!" Elsa started to blush while I groaned, my mom smiled at me, "Oh shut up, dear. Come, come. Inside." I furrowed my eyebrows and watched as my mom dragged Elsa away, Elsa turned around and winked at me; I returned a glare which made her giggl. As we entered, everyone jumped out and said, "Surprise!" Elsa stood there confused then smiled.

"Did you guys really plan a surprise party for me just coming home from the hospital? I can only imagine my birthday, wait. Don't do it." Anna smiled and gave Elsa a hug, "Guess who idea was it?"

"Obviously yours."

"Nope, Jack." She turned around and faced me, I smiled. I shoved a cinnabon in her face and as she was about to grab it, I took it from her and ate it. She frowned and watched as I put it back down on the plate, swiftly she slapped the plate into my face. Everyone started to laugh, including my mother.

"Elsa Luna Arendelle!" I screamed and she cleared her throat and giggled, "I think it's Elsa Luna Overland-Frost." It only infuriated me more. I stomped my feet and was already to chase her but she hid behind my mom, "No fair!" I screamed at her and both my mom and her laughed.

"Nothing has changed between you two. You guys are about to be adults and you still act like kids around each other. Do they always act like this?"

"When they aren't sucking faces." Eugene spoke up, Elsa and I glared at him and he laughed. Rapunzel stood next to him, holding up a frying pan and his eyes widened.

"So you two go out?"

"I guess-you-can uhm-say-"

"Yes." Elsa said, softly. Everyone turned and looked at her, I squinted my eyes. "Yes, Jack and I are dating." I smiled at her comment and she blushed. "Finally." My mom muttered underneath her breathe and I just looked at her, rolling my eyes.

"You can start telling her everything I said since I told you I met her again."

"Wait, you've been telling her everything about Elsa since then." Anna spoke up and I nodded, "Damn boy, you got it bad." I glared at her, my mom laughed.  
"He's had it bad since they started crawling."

"Oh my God. That's it, I'm going to my room." I dragged my feet up the steps, making noise obnoxiously while everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed, I missed it a lot. Picking up the handball from my head, I began to throw it up and down; catching it in my hand. A knock came on the door, "Go away mom."

"It's not your mom." Elsa said and I smiled, "Come in. Girlfriend." I dragged out the word and she walked in, pouting. There were two pieces of cake in her hand; I'm guessing one for her and me. "Let's eat it this time." She giggled and sat next to me on my bed, we ate in silence; I took little peaks at her, she nibbled so small.

"Stop staring at me while I eat!"

"Do you always complain?" I said and she glared, "Only for you." I laughed and proceeded to finish my cake. Elsa was around, looking at the stuff around my room; touching everything but then she stopped.

"What?" She turned around and pook up the picture frame that was on my dresser; it was a picture of both of us together, in a warm hug. I smiled, "I took the picture away from you. It was the only picture that we had together that I love." She touched the frame and put it back down. "You still ice skated?"

"I stopped during freshman year." I saw her nod her head, watching her touch my medals. "You did a lot when you left."

"I did everything that reminded me of you; look." I watched as she touched everything; the ice skating, the Olaf shaped teddy bear, the paper snowflakes that were an exact replica of hers, the piano playing and the Let it Go lyrics. She took it up and touched it; she had gave me the original copy to keep. She sat down next to me with her, holding it in her hands.

"We have a piano downstairs." I said to her and she smiled, "Come on, let's go sing it again."

"Elsa, I haven't sung in years!"

"So?" She pulled my hand and I directed her to the piano. I sat down on the bench, ready to play and she sat on the piano; even though I told her no. "You ready?" She asked and I nodded:

(Elsa is Italics, Jack is Bold; Both is Italics/Bold)

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

**Not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation**

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let know**_

**Well now they know**

_**Let it go, Let it go**_

**Can't hold it back anymore**

_**Let it go, Let it go**_

_Turn my away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered us anyways**_

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem so small**

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_**Can't get to us at all**_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free _

_**Let it go, Let it go**_

**I am one with the wind and sky**

_**Let it go, Let it go**_

_You'll never see me cry_

_**Here I'll stand and here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_**The cold never bothered us anyway**_

As the piano stopped playing, I looked up at her and smiled then we heard clapping. We blushed, realizing that everyone was listening to us. "I can't believe you can still hit that note!" I whispered to her and she nodded.

"Elsa, I never knew you can sing like that! That was amazing!" Rapunzel said, giving her a hug. "You two sound beautiful together!"

"We wrote this song together." I said and Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Really? Wow." Elsa blushed while nodding. My mother came behind me, she put her hands on my shoulder and smiled, "Nothing has changed between you guys at all." Elsa and I looked at her, smiling. We were both beaming with joy and embarrassment. "Okay, guys. Okay. We get it, Elsa and I are amazing together." I said, bowing and Elsa pushed me, "Oh shut up." I picked her up from the piano and she started screaming for me to let her go.

"Oh, let you go? Okay, let me drop you on the floor and..."

"NO!" She screamed and slapped me. Everyone laughed at the slap but I just stood there while giving her a blank expression, "I'm not amused." I slowly put her on her feet again, she screamed and everyone stared at her. She held her side and I picked her up again, bringing her up to the stairs in my bed. "Are you okay?" Everyone huddled in my room but she started to whimper, tears were falling out of her eyes. "Ice, someone get ice. Uh. Uhm. Guys, do you mind...stepping out. The girls can stay but..." The guys nodded and left the room; Anna came back in the room with ice. Carefully, I took her shirt off and covered her chest with it; I grabbed a shirt from my dresser and wrapped the ice in it. I pressed the ice on her side, gently and she whimpered but after a couple of minutes she began to relax. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered and smiled at me.

"For a boy, you sure know your limits. You put a shirt over her boobs, if that was any other guy, they would've stared at them." Anna said and my mom glared at her. Anna put her hands up and I laughed while shaking my head, "Feel better, Elsa?" She shook her head, no and I sat on the bed with her. Anna and my mom already left the room, Elsa's breathing started to slow down; I looked up at her and she was sleeping. When I removed the ice from her body, her eyes will tighten, I sighed. I laid down in the bed next to her, covering her little figure and kept the ice on her body. Elsa started to do something she hasn't done since I've slept next to her; the last time she did it was when I last saw her...She was talking in her sleep.

"Jackie?"

_"What's wrong Elsie?" _

"Jackie, don't leave me."

_"I won't ever leave you."_

"Oh. Okay, good. I had a nightmare that you left me all alone and I almost killed myself."

Wait, what did she just say? Did she just say that she almost killed herself? I didn't remember her bringing that up in a conversation. Matter fact; she never brought that up in a conversation. I pulled out my phone and texted Anna to come upstairs, Anna ran up the steps, "What's wrong?"

"Did she try to kill herself?"

"What?"

"Did Elsa try to kill herself when I left." The room filled with silence, not exactly, Elsa's soft snores was the only thing. Anna refused to look me in the eye and I sighed. "Anna, answer my question."

"You should ask her when she wakes up." Anna walked away, closing the door behind her and I silently cursed myself. I started to fall asleep next to her, wrapping my arms around her, "I won't leave you ever again. Don't hurt yourself. I love you, Elsa." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. I closed my eyes, my heart was hurting; I hope it isn't true. Say it not so.


	14. Loving Love

Elsa POV:

I twisted, I felt something fluffy on my side, with something cold. I opened my eyes, I was laying down next to Jack who was knocked out. I looked down at my side, realizing that he evaluated my side and put the ice on top of it and I smiled, he cares a lot. I stretched my body out, even though it hurt and gave him a kiss. He groaned swatting his hand and slapped me in the face, "Ow." I whispered and his eyes opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay." I smiled at him, he sat up and proceeded to doing the same to me. "How does your side feel?"

"Better." I proceed to my put my shirt on, "No. You need a looser shirt on, hold on." He got up from the bed, looking for a shirt for me. He gave me one and I pulled it on, "It's 6. Are you hungry?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand; we carefully made it down the steps and looked into the kitchen. The dinner was already being cooked and the only person awake seemed to be Anna and Jack's mom.

"You guys slept well? Elsa, sweetie; How's your side?"

"It's fine . Thank you for having such a fine son. He'll helpful." I said, giggling and his mom nodded, "It was hard raising him well. Are you hungry?" I nodded. "Alright, I made pasta. According to Anna, you guys like that."

"Yes!" I said, a little too excited and she laughed. "Alright, sit down at the dinner table." Jack motioned me towards the table, we sat quiet. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone. After dinner." He said, sternly. I hesitated and nodded. What could he be so angry about? We ate in silence, Jack doing his usual and took peaks at me while eating. Usually he'll smile but this time there was sadness in his eyes. I got up from the table and began to wash my dish and he followed. "Come on." He brought me up to the room and sat me on his bed, he pulled his chair in front of me...Okay..

"What did you try to do when I left?" I stared at him confused, "What?"

"Elsa, did you try to kill yourself when I left?" I stared at him, my eyes widened. I made my way towards the door but he just sat me back down. "Anna told you?" I whispered.

"You told me. You started to speak in your sleep."  
"Speak in my sleep...I haven't done that since I last saw you..."

"Elsa, stop avoiding the topic." I didn't want to give him that answer; that answer would destroy his heart but he could tell the question was a yes because I avoided his gaze. We sat there in silence and I heard him sigh. I looked back at him, he ran his fingers through his hair and put his head in his hands. I itched off the bed and moved closer to his face, "Yes." I whispered and he looked up, sadness filled his eyes, "I was alone but it doesn't matter now. It doesn't. I got help." I said towards him, shaking my head. He looked at me, tears forming in his eyes, "I should've been there to help."

"No, Jack. You were protecting me and yourself. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now." I motioned to give him a kiss on the cheek but he just crashed his lips into mine. It took awhile before we pulled away but when we did, he looked at me and smirked. "Jack..." He started kissing me all over my face while I struggled to get out his grip and we both started to laugh. "Ewwww." I screamed out and bit his lip. "Ow! Elsa!" I giggled and he let me loose. He grabbed me back in, "Elsa Arendelle, I am deeply in love with you." I blushed while my eyes widened. Did I love him back? Yes. "Jackson Over-Blah, I am deeply in love with you back."

"So when's our marriage? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"JACK!" He laughed, "I'm only kidding." I snuggled into his chest and smiled. "Jack? Don't we have to go back to the school."

"Oh shit. Mom!" He ran down the steps screaming and I laughed, carefully following him. He told everyone and they all panic, yet I was being calm. We all got in Jack's car, saying bye to his mom and drove on our way back to school. We entered the building right before curfew was due and Jack snuck into my room; asking Kristoff to bring back clothes for him.

"Are you ever going to leave us alone?" Anna asked, rolling her eyes and laying on her bed. "After what just happened? No!" Jack said, pushing her off the bed. "Jackson!" She screamed and I laughed, "Jack. You might be older now but rules still apply, no bullying my sister!" I went into the bathroom, cautious about taking off my clothes. "Hey, Anna. Can you help me?"

"Ask Jack to help you, it's not like he hasn't seen-"

"One of you fuckers come and help me!" I snapped and Jack sighed. He walked in, "Get in the shower. I'm going to bathe you improperly, your sister is a dick."

"This should not be happening." I grumbled under my breathe and Jack rolled his eyes. I got in the shower and covered myself with the curtain. "Elsa, stop it! Let me bathe you before I get a boner!" He said, swatting the curtain out of my hands. I laughed and watched as he eyed the stitches, carefully cleaning them, his eyes saddened at every touch. "Jack, stop thinking about it."

"No."

"Okay, you're done here. Out."

"Boo. No fair."

"Out!" I said, shooing him out the door and he groaned while leaving. I carefully washed the cut off with the water and bathe the rest of my self. I grabbed a towel and stared at Jack's shirt on the floor. I picked it up and pulled it over myself. I looked in the mirror to realize that his shirt wasn't that big on me, I still needed to put shorts on. I came out the bathroom; Anna was smirking and Jack was staring at the ceiling frowning.

"What just happened?"

"Anna's teasing me." Jack pouted and I stared at Anna, who was laughing. I rolled my eyes and pulled over a pair of shorts and went to lay in my bed. Jack got up and went in the bathroom to shower himself; flipping Anna off before he got in.

"Anna, what did you do to him?"

"What? He went in the bathroom, saw you naked and did nothing but wash your cut."

"Anna. That's not something to joke about, it's not like you've done it before."

"You guys are older than me!"

"One year!" I groaned and laid on my good side. She grumbled and waited for Jack to come out the bathroom. For a guy, he took super long but he eventually came out; this time laying down next to me with sweatpants and a t-shirt on. "Dry your hair before you lay next to me." I warned him and he rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes to me either!" Anna stomped into the bathroom and went to take a shower. Jack laid next to me, wrapping his arms around my body. "I hate you." He whispered into my ear and kissing my cheek.

"Ah. Your rushing attitude towards our marriage says otherwise." I giggled, poking his side. He laughed, resting his head on my neck. We fell asleep together. In peace.

* * *

**I decided to change their graduating year till this year. Their birthdays are in December so they'll be graduating at 17. That's how the school system in NY works, so I decided to put it like that. Oh and Anna is in 11th grade along with everyone else**

**A lot of people want the sequel so I did it the same way because of the sequel since everyone wanted it; at the end of next chapter i will explain the school**


	15. Healed

A week or two past and my body was completely healed. I no longer had pain in my side and Jack was pretty happy about it; he had the chance to twirl and pick me up whenever he wanted too. Anna was happy to have a sister to run around with and everyone else was happy to see me back on my feet without a cane in my hand. I had just came out of my trig class, my head hurting from all of the math; cosign and blah blah blah, some how I managed to do fansicatic in the class.

"Hey big sis." Anna said, bumping her hip against mine.

"Hey there little sis." I bumped her back and she laughed, "Nice to see you on your feet again."

"Ah. How many times are you going to remind me?"

"Keep going Anna until she stops teasing me about Jamie." Astrid said, walking on the other side of me and I laughed, "Oh, look a skirt. Impressive. Is it Jamie?" I cooed and she glared at me. Anna laughed at her expression and Astrid rolled her eyes, "Come on, guys! Give it a break!" I flashed a smile to her.

"Hey!" Merdia said, following up. "Now all we need is Rapunzel." I said outloud, walking out onto the lawn and found her sitting down with all the guys. "I guess she beat us to them." We walked over and sat next to our desired partners; Kristoff with Anna, Merida with Hiccup, Rapunzel with Flynn/Eugene, Astrid with Jamie and then there was Jack and I.

"So, how does it feel to be graduating in a few months?" Kristoff asked me while chewing his sandwich, I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Kristoff, please don't talk while your eating! It feels surreal though, I'm excited for college." He nodded, everyone was going to the boarding school in Pittsburgh, PA; it's called Walt Dreams, it was a weird name but offered a lot of programs. It was also a direct connection to Gaven Tails High for the kids with the best grades; we didn't have to worry about the idiots following us to the college.

"I wonder what new people we're going to meet there." Astrid said, smiling.

"Jamie, are you going to go to Walt Dreams too?" I asked, "Yes. Actually, that's the only reason why I transferred here. Easy admission, don't have to worry about anything." He replied.

"Ah, clever boy." Jack pointed to him and they both smiled at each other. We all started talking, laughing at each others comments while teasing each other. I walked away from the group and slowly began to wander around the campus; I quietly sat by a bench and started drawing a picture of Anna, Jack and I when we were younger.

"Beautiful." A voice said behind me and I jumped, "Chill Elsa. It's only me." It was Jack, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why do you always walk away?"

"I like being alone sometimes. That's why Anna doesn't usually bother me. Quietness is very warming to me."

"Well, could I sit next to you and stay quiet while you draw?" I smiled at him and nodded, I began to draw and nudged him to show him a couple of details. He nodded and smiled at the younger version of him being drawn carefully, we sat quiet but talked about little things. "I love the fact that you care a lot and you respect my decision." I said, looking up at Jack. He looked down at me and smiled, "Anything to keep you happy, princess."

"I think this needs to be colored. Do you want to color it? No, wait. Did you learn how to color in the lines?" I giggled, covering my mouth with my hands.

"We've been together for about a month, it's been a couple of months since we reconnected and you still have things to tease me about."

"Ah, you were so clumsy and loving at that age, you still are." I tippy toed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand as we got up from the bench. We held hands while walking towards the art room, quietly stepping inside and he watched me as I colored. Soon, he started doing his own thing but I didn't pay any mind to him until I was done color. "Here." I said showing him, "Here." He replied back, giving me a drawing of the snowflakes that I always drawn whenever I did something snow themed.

"You still know how to draw my snowflake?"

"Your? Who said you had a trademark? I'm kidding. Yeah, I drew a lot in class when I was bored and got tired of the teachers blabbing." I smiled at his comment and looked at my drawing, "Keep it. I always give my drawings to people, so don't worry." I gave him the cardboard like paper and he smiled, "Let's go put it in my dorm." He held my hand and we walked through the male dorms, I shifted because I felt awkward. He brought me into his room which was a hot mess and put it in a box, "What's that?"

"Take a look." He said, nervously and giving me the box. I looked inside; there was piles of pictures of us two and little souvenirs from our time together. I looked back at him and he blushed so hard, it was insanely cute. I dropped the box on the floor and gave him a huge kiss that eventually led us to his bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not now." I said pulling off of him and he nodded. It's not like he was disagreeing with me, I frowned. "What? What?" He panicked and I giggled, "Nothing, sweetheart. I just don't want to do it in a dorm where anyone can walk in and out." He looked at me and then nodded, "Yep. That would be awkward times 100 and what if Anna walked in?"

"Jackson!" I picked the box off the floor and handed it towards him and he laughed.

"I'm only teasing you, Elsie." Taking the box and putting it on the top shelf of his closet, "Do you want to stay in here and watch movies or something?"

"If you clean up the room." Jack frowned and then groaned, began to start cleaning. He picked the blankets off of the floor, shoving them onto the desired bed. He shared a room with Hiccup, Kristoff, and Flynn; I wasn't surprised by the traumatic room especially when Flynn was in there. He threw all the dirty clothes that were on the floor into a hamper while I swept up the room, he smiled. "There." I giggled, throwing the last batch of dirt in the garbage and sat on his bed. He crawled up behind me and place me in between his legs, making me lay back on his chest while his back was against his headboard. I chose to watch The Big Bang Theory which he groaned at but eventually began watching; his room door opened and we looked to see who it was, it was Hiccup and Flynn.

"Oh God, are you two..."  
"No, we're just watching TV." I said, blushing while holding back a laughter. Jack couldn't help but laugh, we went back to watching the show which Hiccup and Flynn eventually began watching along. Jack began to unbraid my hair, "What are you doing?"

"Hush, I'm going to show you what I can do." I raised my eyebrown then turned back around; finishing the show. I turned off the TV and sat in silence with Jack; Hiccup and Flynn were already asleep and probably found the show just as boring as Jack but I love it. Jack let go of my hair and I pulled it, it was braided into the same exact braid but it had little braids in it; like Rapunzel would braid her hair. I stared at it and smiled, "Where you le-Oh." I shut up real quick, Jack began to rub my back, "It's okay. You can talk about her. The pain went away after awhile," I nodded at his soft face, "Would you like to go to the cafe and then go to your room? I'm a little hungry and I want to rest a little."

"Jack, I think my bed is getting an ident from you."

"Elsa, I can't leave you there alone with Anna unless someone else is in the room with you; you know that." He sighed and I nodded, "Okay." I got up and he followed behind, closing the door not to make too much time. "Come." He bent over and I stared at him, confused, "Piggy back ride like always."

"No, no, no. We're too ol-" I didn't get to finish until he was able to do it by himself. I started screaming and everyone in the hallways started laughing while taking pictures. I finally calmed down and more pictures were flying so I smiled. We reached the cafe and while he was carefully putting me down, I heard a thud and Jack's body was crushing me, I groaned and hence.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jack!" A female figure pulled him up, "Oh! Elsa, I didn't realize! Jack, she's pretty!" She held my hand and picked me up, "Thank you. Oh! Rosetta! That's your name. Jack has told me a lot about you."

"Really? Did it fall along the lines of clumsy, disty, goofy, an asshole at times and ah, what else?" I laughed at her running speech, "I could see why you guys are best friends. You two ramble a lot but yes, he had said things along the line." I looked at her figure and gasped, "Wow. You are stunning. I love your dress!" I said, touching the fabric and she laughed, "Jack. I love her."

"No, Rosetta. I'm actually telling the truth. It's beautiful. I twirled her around, wow. Did you make this?" Rosetta nodded and smiled, "Would you like one?"

"Oh, no no no. I do not have the figure for that," I smiled, Jack stood there; awkwardly as if he was waiting for us to go. "Well, we better get going. I'll see you another time Rosetta and try not to bump into people." I waved before going into the cafe, she laughed back and smiled. "You called her my best friend." Jack said, quietly.

"She is, when you came here. You can have more than one best friend, you know." I said, making my way to the order line; picking up a bowl of salad. Jack sighed behind me but I didn't say anything, guess he was upset but why? She is his best friend, I'm his girlfriend now, should it matter? "What are you so upset about?" I grabbed a bottle of water, turning around towards him.

"I just didn't think you'll openly admit to me having another best friend."

"Jack, you're acting foolish now. Stop. We both know our places in your life, even if you don't." I smiled then I stopped, "Wait. Isn't she a part of the pixie clique?"

"Yeah..." He said, I sharply turned around and made my way to buy my food while Jack brought his own. I didn't say a word while we walked back to my door, Jack sighed a couple of times and reached out to me but quickly put his hand down. Jack opened the door and when in first, I went in last, slamming the door close with my foot and Jack jumped. "Well that explains why the whole group was out to kill me." I said towards him but he looked confused, "They came after you?"

"Well, yeah because of Vidia. They told me to go back to being the snow bitch I was and leave you alone."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You have a very bad temper and I didn't take the threat seriously." I smiled and began to eat my salad, "Rosetta might be nice but the rest of them can go get eaten by a lion." Jack almost spit out his water, trying not to laugh at my comment, "Elsa, that's not nice."

"Oh, you act like you don't feel the same way." I waved my hand and he laughed putting his arms up in defense, "Okay, okay."

"Where's Anna?" I whispered to myself and pulling out my phone, I called Anna and she answered, "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Rapunzel, Jamie, Astrid took us out to get some ice cream. I'm taking home a tub of chocolate for us so make sure the mini fridge is clear?"

"Wait, you're bringing home a tub of chocolate?" Anna squealed, "Yes!"

"Anna, we're going to be up all night!"

"So, when Jack falls asleep we'll have more bonding time."

"I'm sorry Anna but do you not remember who was the person to give us the sweet treat?" The phone line got quiet before Anna whispered an Oh, "It's okay. I'll see you when you get home." She said a bye while laughing and I hung up the phone, laughing. Jack seemed to be listening to my conversation, "So, chocolate ice cream?"

"Hey! Stop eavesdropping. It's very rude."

"Ah but it's not eavesdropping when you're very loud." He said and I giggled, I finished eating my salad and threw the bowl into the garbage reaching in the fridge, chugging down a bottle of water, "How can you eat so healthy?" He asked and I stared at him.

"A princess has to keep her shape. Anna's just weird. Her workout is running around a lot so she does what she wants." I said putting my head up and keeping a serious posture before staring at Jack. He swallowed his food and we just stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. I laid down on my bed, my hand over my stomach, "Good. A small salad and a bottle of water sure makes you full."

"I would think otherwise." Jack said, chewing on his food. "Jack! Don't talk with your mouth full." I told him and he grumbled. I got up from my bed, "I'm going to shower." He nodded and I made my way towards the bathroom while I showered I began to sing. After a while, I finally got myself dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Jack was sitting there, bleching and playing with his phone.

"That is seriously digusting." I said, drying my hair with a towel and pulling out a blow drier.

"What, this?" He came and burped in my air, "JACK!" I hit him with the blow drier and he shrieked, "That hurts Elsa."

"Good! Oh, you shriek like a little girl." He groaned and I laughed. I like dating Jack and I like the way we weren't always on top of each other; it was a relationship that I never thought I could have

* * *

**You guys are amazing! Your reviews make me laugh and scared! Haha, I'll be updated more frequently, more than once a day probably. I barely get homework because senior year is almost at its end! Here's a background:**

**Waltworks College, is a college home to gifted students from ages 17 and up. It's located near the downtown area of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It has plenty different of majors such as business, creative writing, along with tons of more. The college is named after the infamous Walt Disney who brought magic is to students in Waltworks and other children around the world. Only the best of the best is allowed to go to Waltworks college, chosen students from around the world. It has a direct connection towards Gaven Tails High School which is a school that accepts international students along with common students in its area. However being selected for Waltworks College isn't always a blessing.**


	16. Fizzling

"Hey! Take that off! You might be going to a party but you still have a boyfriend!" Jack yelled and staring through the mirror. I was wearing a t-shirt over a body con dress with heels. I laughed and took off the outfit, "How can I forget?" I said, sweetly and looking over my shoulder towards him. I grabbed on a pair of jeans and a loose tank blue tank top. "That's more like it." Jack said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Look at the cute couple!" Anna squealed and took a picture of us, "Scrapbook?" I nodded towards her and she smiled.

"Where's unmanly blondness?" Jack spoke up, "Fuck you Jack." Kristoff said, coming out of the darkness. Jack and I laughed at Kristoff while he wrapped his arms around Anna. He then looked at her and smiled, Anna was wearing a simple green dress with purple flats with her hair in her natural braids. I shoved my wallet and phone into a little bag, "Come on!" I said, grabbing Jack's hand. We weren't going to a party actually, it was a get together for Flynn but according to everyone; it ends up being a party. We were going downtown to a venue in where Flynn and Rapunzel would meet us at so the rest of us left together; looking appropriate so no one can hit on us according to our boyfriends. Jack decided to drive, which I pouted at and he laughed.

"We have plenty of time, Elsa."

"Whatever." I folded my hands over my chest and he laughed, putting his eyes on the road. As we pulled up we saw Rapunzel and Flynn waiting; Rapunzel dressed in a tight purple skirt and a long sleeve white top with her hair braided down her back. "Whoa." Anna and I said, walking towards her and she squealed. "HI!" We gave her hug while all the guys managed to talk to Flynn who wasn't, obviously very happy of Rapunzel's attire. "Come on guys." Eugene grumbled under his breath; walking in, everyone was right, it was a party. Anna and Rapunzel went on the dance floor with their guys, Jack and I sat at a table watching them. I grabbed a cup and slowly started sipping on it, feeling Jack's eye on me.

"Don't drink too much." He said towards me and I nodded. Anna had pulled me up and I ended up dancing with her; flicking glances at Jack who was smiling at me and watching my movements. "Woo. Elsa, I'm tired. Let's sit." I walked over and bumped into someone, it was Toothless.

"Hey, Toothless!" I said, smiling at him. He turned around, confused and then directed his head down at me. "Oh, Elsa! I feel like you got shorter." We both laughed, "Or you could've gotten taller. What's up with you?"

"Well, I got invited to this thing so I decided, Why the hell not?" He chuckled and I smiled. "Do you want to go sit with Hiccup and everyone?" He frowned and looked hesitant, "You guys have to become friends again one day." I said towards him and he smiled, walking with me.

"Guys, I found Toothless!" I squealed and everyone smiled but Jack, "Toothless!" The whole group screamed in synch and he chuckled. He sat next to Hiccup which was awkward and they finally started talking, I smiled at the two until I was twirled away.

"What the hell was that Elsa?"

"I bumped into him, Jack. Hiccup and him used to be friends until...the same thing happened between us." I said, not looking him in the eyes. Jack said, "I'm sorry," He kissed my cheek and hugged me tight, "Sometimes I get jealous."

"Sometimes? Jealous? Ha! All the time! Jealous isn't even the word-" He cut me off with a kiss, mumbling a shut up between our lips. I laughed through the kiss and felt him pull me in closer towards him, we kept the kiss going until we broke apart for air to breathe. "You're an amazing kisser." He whispered in my air and I blushed, turning red. He laughed and nibbled on my nose, I giggled. A waiter passed by and smiled, "Would you like a cup?" I nodded and he gave me a cup, Jack looked at him then shrugged. I took a sip and walked back to the table, Jack wrapping his arms around me. I took another sip, this time bigger and didn't feel right. Everything started to feel fuzzy, "Jack?" I whispered and I saw him standing in front of me then his eyes widening.

"Anna?" I touched out in front of me and felt a chest, "Anna! What happened to your boobs?"

"Elsa, it's Jack."

"Jack? Jack? Jack, when did you come back?" I whispered and hugged him, "Jack, you're back."

"Guys, we need to go home now." Jack said, holding onto me. I could feel someone picking my body up soon after cold air slapped my face, stinging my cheeks and I screamed out in pain. My eyes began to close, feeling bumps and speed picking up within the car. What was going on with me? "Here, drink this." Anna voice said to me, I could feel something hot on my hands and I drank it, it burned my throat but tasted good. "Hot chocolate?" I whispered and Anna whispered an yes. My eyes began to open, "Here. Let's see if this works." Another voice said, giving me a bottle of water. I drank it and I looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're in your room, Elsa."

"Oh. Okay. What happened to the party?"

"Oh, no no no. You're not going back there?" Jack said, sitting next to me. I nodded and threw up on the other side of the bed, "I think someone spiked her drink." Kristoff spoke up and my eyes darted back to him. "What?!" I screamed, fire burned into my throat and I grabbed the water bottle from Rapunzel.

"Elsa, I think you need some rest," Jack told me, wiping my mouth and standing me up, "Let's clean you up." He walked to the bathroom with me. I nodded and whispered, "Yeah. Sleep." Jack sighed and ran a bath for me, handing me a rag. He sat on top of the toilet seat and I began to softly cry. "Elsa?" He asked.

"When is all of this going to stop?"

"It will soon. I promise." He kissed me, "Are you done?" I nodded and he lifted me out of the shower, wrapping me with a towel. "Here, sit. I'll bring back some clothes for you." I smiled and nodded. I watched as he walked out the bathroom, leaving the door open. He came back in with clothes that he helped me in then laid me down on the bed; he had began to talk to Anna when my eyes began to close. "Night sweetheart." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I fell asleep.

- Break -

Morning day broke and I turned in my bed, Jack's face, especially by his eyes was red and I stared at it. He must of been crying while I was sleeping, I squeezed up and give him a kiss on his eyes. He smiled and looked at me, "Good morning, princess." I giggled and blushed. I snuggled into him when I felt something cold, I looked down and my eyes opened, "Your shirtless." I turned red and he chuckled, "It's just skin, Elsa. It's not going to eat you alive." He pulled me closer, wrapping his heavy legs with me. "Ja-Jack..Jack..You're squeezing me." He laughed and let go of me, kissing my forehead.

"Jack, were you crying last night?" I whispered and I could feel his arm tense then relaxed, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I can never see when you and Anna is in trouble. I could never be one step ahead of someone. It's saddening that I help when it could be too late." He said, frowning. "Don't worry about it. We're strong girls and you guys have helped us a lot." I kissed him on the nose, "Plus, I'll be dying happy. I reconnected with my best friend and he became my boyfriend. Who would've thought?"

"Ah, our parents actually." He touched my nose with his finger and I giggled, "Of course." He smiled down at me and I began to drag my fingers on his chest; fascinated by it. I'm not sure why I was fascinated by it, was it the muscles or the fact that I'm seeing him shirtless. He pulled my face up and kissed me, "You're tickling me."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you were ticklish." I gave him a evil smile and he held my hands down, "Don't you dare."

"Well I can't now!" I said, pouting at him and he laughed. He kissed me on the nose, again and let go of my hands. "I'm worried about you Elsa."

"I'm worried about Anna more than I'm worried about me." I sighed, turning over. "I wish I was never born as a royal."

"Arendelle's would always be royals, rulers or not." Jack said, bringing his body closer to me, "Expect one because she'll have my last name."

"Remind me one more time that we have to get married, I'll kill you."

"We don't have too, we're just planned too but I know you want too."

"Says who?"

"We're dating."

"Doesn't mean we're getting married."

"Says who?" Jack said and I frowned, which made him laughed. I groaned and stood up from the bed, "Jackson." He pulled me back and crashed his lips into mine. I giggled and began to kiss him back after a while Jack pulled away from me, both of us out of breath from the kiss.

"If you guys keep sucking faces for that long, you're going to suffocate each other." Flynn said walking into the room with Anna and Rapunzel. Jack and I pulled apart both of us turning red while Anna and Rapunzel laughed in the background.

"Shut up. _**Eugene.**_" Flynn had got mad at Jack, flipping him off and I sat up on the bed, putting my head in my hands. "Okay, get out. I want to sleep." Jack said, pulling me back on the bed. I groaned and didn't fight back, I just laid there while he dragged me. Anna stared at me and smirked, "Anna. Don't." Before I knew it, Anna jumped between us and started tickling Jack. He began to scream and then laugh, I just sat there and watched them. I smiled, "Just like the old days." I spoke up and then separated them. "Come on, come on. Let Jack sleep. Let me clean up the room or something." I said, getting up from the bed as they left. I got a mop and started cleaning the floors, "You're really going to clean?"

"Jack, there's three people living in this room. It needs to be cleaned."

"Three?"

"Yes. You, Anna and Me."

"Oh yeah...Then I'll help." I raised my eyebrow at him and we both laughed, knowing that Jack doesn't know how to clean. I rolled my eyes, "Change the sheets." I said to him and he nodded, while I cleaned the rest of the room; he changed the sheets. I watched as he put the sheets on the bed and I smiled; "You remembered Anna likes purple and green."

"Well yeah. Yours wasn't hard to remember. It's blue, blue, blue and white." He said and I giggled. After I mopped the floor, I began to do the laundry in the room; cleaning off everything. I turned around to see Jack touching the scrapbook, "Staring at it won't make everything come back."

"It won't but look at what your sisters been doing." He gave me the scrapbook and I turned red, "That evil redhead." She had been taking pictures on almost every movement Jack and I made, sleeping, laughing, kissing, eating! "It's like she's the damn paparazzi."

"She's your sister, Elsa. Of course she is." Jack spoke up and I grumbled, giving him back the scrapbook. I went to switch the clothes from the washer to the drier and laid down on my bed, "I can't believe we're graduating in a month."

"At least we're going to the same college."

"Can't believe we went to the same school for two years and we're just now bumping into each other."

"Now imagine if I wasn't being such a jerk to you on the bench." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, "How can I forget?" I sat next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Wow, I'm getting a lot of kisses this morning."

"Don't flatter yourself Frost." I said to him, getting up from next to him, going into the fridge pulling out a tub of ice cream. I took a spoonful and shoved it in my mouth, Jack watching along; nervously staring at the carton, "If you want some, just get a spoon!" Jack jumped up and started scarfing down the ice cream, I looked on and laughed.

"Anna is so going to kill us." Jack said, pushing the last spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. I looked at him and nodded. I put the rest of the cartoon back into the fridge and saw Jack, playing with his phone.

"Hey. I gotta go, I'll see you later?" Jack said, standing up and kissing me.

"Okay?" He smiled and walked out the room. I stared at the door, confused and then laid on my bed. Did he even realize he left me alone? The door opened and I jumped up to see who it was, it was just Anna.

"Jack left you in here alone?" Anna asked, closing the door behind her and I nodded. She stared at me confused, "You guys had a fight?"

"No, nothing at all. He just jumped up and left." I said and she just blinked her eyes back at me, "Okay..." She walked over towards her bed and put her bag at the table side, "Well. Now that he's finally gone. We can talk about sisterly stuff." I laughed at Anna. We began talking about the group days, our classes, Kristoff, Jack and other things that has been going on. I didn't know if she could tell but I was concerned, What is wrong with Jack?


	17. Bruising

Anna POV:

The whole group sat on the lawn hanging out - chatting about our lives and what has been going on besides seeing each other when I noticed something odd with Elsa and Jack. Jack seemed distant from Elsa, giving her pained looks; it must of been from all the crap she has been through with this Norway and Arendelle business.

"Elsa! Earth to Elsa!" Astrid screamed and Elsa jumped, "What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about home." Jack and I look at her, she sighed and avoided both of our gazes. "I was asking what do you want to study in college?" Astrid spoke up again.

"Oh, I think business would suit me well. I can put up with the work. I mean I balance a hyperactive sister, a boyfriend, murders, a group of friends and yet I still have perfect grades."

"Hey!" I screamed and everyone laughed. Kristoff put his arms around my waist, "I happen to like Anna's hyperactiveness."

"Like? More like love." Rapunzel spoke up and I looked at Kristoff; he turned bright red. I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, watching Elsa stare at us. Elsa didn't seem to talk about Jack as much as she did before; she still did tease him and act all girly whenever he was around which was most of the time.

"Alright. Time for class," Elsa said, standing up while everyone groaned, "Oh shut your mouths!" She got up and walked away, Jack going after her. Kristoff and I parted ways; I was going to Art class and Kristoff was going to Geometry. As I sat in Art class, I began to draw pictures of Elsa and I when we were younger; trying to find joy in all of them but couldn't. I listened to the teacher lecture about the different kinds of shading and strokes, I joined this class to draw not to learn complimentary colors. As the class ended, I made my way back towards my door to change into more comfortable clothes. The end of the school year was near, Elsa and I already started packing because we had a lot of stuff to pack. I walked in on Elsa singing and dancing around the room, I cleared my throat which made her stop. Her eyes widened at me, I put my hands on my hips, "What happen to miss I don't dance?" I laughed and she turned bright red. "When did you come back here?"

"A little while ago. I needed some down time." She turned off the music and smiled at me. I walked in further to see if Jack was there but he wasn't but as if mind on cue, he came. "Oh. I thought it'll just be Elsa."

"It's not like I haven't seen you two sucking faces before." I scoffed and Elsa giggled. I grabbed a pair of leggings and a big sweater, going into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and waved bye to the pair, making my way out the room. I ran to meet Kristoff at the cafe where he looked unimpressed, "What's wrong?"

"I got a bad grade on my geometry quiz."

"What is it?"

"70."

"That's not bad! Stop worrying!" I grabbed his arms to get something to eat, he rolled his eyes in defeat and dragged along. We sat down at our table, I ferociously ate my sandwich, "Slow down there Anna. You might choke."

"The food is so good Kristoff!" I said, looking at him and he laughed, "Doesn't mean you can kill yourself with it." He took a napkin and wiped my mouth, "Look at the cuties." Merida said with Hiccup standing next to her. Kristoff and I laughed at the same time, making room for the pair to sit. Merida had pushed her curly red hair into a ponytail; she learned that keeping her hair in her face didn't have a pretty outcome. We started talking about the plans that were coming up since we only had two weeks of school left, well they had two weeks; Elsa and I only had one. Well it did suck not to see everyone before our time was up, it was good to go back to Arendelle and get away from this mess.

"So, Hiccup. You're going to go back to Berk or stay here?"

"Going back. Everyone's going back home and I really do miss my family."

"Oh, isn't Toothless from Berk too." Merida said towards him and he nodded, playing with the food on his plate; the whole table got quiet. "Move over!" Astrid said, bumping Merida with her side and making room for Jamie and herself. The whole group started talking, "I wonder where Elsa and Jack are."

"We're right here." Jack spoke up, Elsa struggling along side of him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm really tired." Elsa yawned and Jack looked at her, guiding her towards the table. "Here, sit." He sat her down and she screamed out of pain, falling over. Jack eyes widened and picked up her up, we all stared at her. "Elsa?"

"What?!" She snapped back at me and everyone stared at her. Jack carried her outside and I followed; "Elsa, stop moving!" Jack struggled to look at Elsa's cut but she kept squirming. We finally got the shirt up to see that the cut was bruised really badly.

"What happened?" Jack asked and Elsa started crying, I gave her a hug.

"I just woke up like this."

"Elsa."  
"I'm telling the truth! Ask Anna."

"Well, she woke up screaming in the night but I never knew it was because of the cut." Jack sighed and looked at the bruise. He would touch it to inspect it but Elsa would flinch or wince, "Maybe we should take her back to the dorm and you stay with her." Jack nodded and we walked back to the dorm. I helped Jack lay her down on the bed and gave her a cup of ice cream, "Here. Feel better." I kissed her on her forehead and Jack sat down next to her. I closed the door while I walked out and I can still hear them talking, "Elsa. Are you okay?"

"Jack, I don't know what's going on with me." I walked away and sighed. When would this nightmare be over?


	18. Liar, Liar

Elsa POV:

It was Anna's and I last day at Gaven Tails; we were packed and ready to leave in the night time, our parents gave us time to hang out with our friends in the morning. We scheduled our diploma's to be delivered to Arendelle along with other things that we needed in order to start the new year at Waltworks College. The whole group was outside expect Jack - matter fact, Jack had been distant from the relationship for a while now but I didn't pay any mind to it, I think it's because he felt like he put me in danger by telling me everything. I could hear him repeatedly say that in his sleep and mumble underneath his breath whenever I screamed in pain. I brushed my hands over the stitches that had developed into bruises and winced at the touch, then diverting my attention back towards the group.

"Guys, do you mind if my parents and I visit you guys in Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked and I laughed, "Rapunzel, why do you ask silly questions? You're my cousin. Plus, I think Papa misses his sister." Anna and I flashed a smile at her, "Do you think he'll want to meet Eugene?"

"Before he does, I think you want to tell him all about your frying pan story." Anna pointed out and the group started laughing, Eugene frowning. "Hey, how about everyone come to Arendelle!" Anna squealed out and I laughed, "We'll see if Papa and Mama is ready to be bombarded by teenagers. I think two is enough for them. Imagine a bunch of them running up and down the halls." "AMAZING!" Astrid screamed out and we all laughed. We were all nibbling on our sandwiches, talking about our plans when we go back home. Everything was focused on Anna and I with Arendelle because none of them have visited expect Rapunzel and they seemed to be fascinated with the stories that Rapunzel told. A couple of times, I thought about the danger that I would put all of them in and then I would snap out of it; I even got excited a couple of time, actually wanting them to come. But wait, they would find out we're royalty. It didn't matter, they didn't know that we were royals and rich and they were still friends towards us.

"So, if we would go to Arendelle. Where would we sleep?" "Sleepover on the living room floor?!" Anna squealed and grabbed my arm, "Sure. If the living room floor is big enough for you to sleep."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna said, looking at me with evil eyes. "It means that you can't sleep without kicking someone in the face." The group laughed, Jamie spit out the water in his mouth and Anna pouted. "I'm just teasing you." I gave her a hug and Rapunzel spoke up, "No! She's telling the truth." I laughed and looked at my watch, "Wow, guys. I think Anna and I should be getting ready and heading back to the room. It's 5 pm, already." Anna groaned and I laughed. We walked towards the dorms when I stopped, "Hey, Anna. I'm going to check up on Jack." She nodded and went back to the room. I turned around and knocked on the room door, then saw that it was open. I walked in and saw something I should never see; Jack was having sex with Vidia.

"Jack?" I whispered and both of their heads snapped towards me. Vidia smirked and Jack just stared, I ran out the room and ran to mine, I could hear Jack screaming my name down the hallway, "Anna, we need to go. Now!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Let's leave through the window." Anna obeyed seeing that I was panicking. I wrote a note to the group, saying that I'll give them an explanation as soon as I get to Arendelle. I was out the window and getting the luggage as she carefully through the window, "Wait. Elsa, do you want the scrapbook?"

"No, leave that shit in there." I said bitterly and helped her out. We grabbed the luggage and made our way towards my car. I turned around, looking towards my room to see Jack burst through and I sighed. We put our luggage in my car and drove off to the airport, keeping my eyes focused on the road.

Jack POV

"Jack?" I heard a voice whispered and I looked back to Elsa who had a horrified look on her face. I looked at myself and I realized, I was cheating on Elsa with Vidia and it wasn't like it was a kiss cheating, it was a full on sexual one. Elsa ran out the room and I screamed her name, flinging Vidia off of me who was sitting there smirking. I put my clothes on and ran out the room, screaming her name. I didn't see her anywhere; then I realized that day, she was leaving tonight. I couldn't figure out where she would go. Would she go out with the group or get ready to leave? I ran to her room and found the whole thing empty; the only thing left was a note and...the scrapbook. I sighed, "What did I do?" I flipped through the scrapbook and sighed harder. I picked up the note:

_Merida, Jamie, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Astrid & Hiccup:_

_Sorry, we had to leave early. We had an emergency. I will explain everything once we land at home. I love you all. If I don't see you over the break, see you in september. _

_Love _

_Elsa Arendelle _

She signed it off with a snowflake, I looked out the window. I saw her car, ready to drive off and I locked eyes with her. They were filled with pain and then watched as she speed out the schools parking lot. A voice whispered in my ear and it was Vidia's, "Great going Jackie boy." I heard her walk out the room; heels clacking and all.

Elsa POV:

Our jet had came for us and loaded our luggage, I nodded and whispered a Thank You to the crew and sat down. Anna followed next to me, "What happened?" I took a deep breath, "Jack cheated on me. When I mean cheated, he was having sex with Vidia when I walked in." Anna stared at me, horrified and gave me a hug. I cried hard in her shoulders, I could feel my body shaking in her arms. I kept crying, I wasn't sure for how long but I know that it was enough to make me fall asleep.

_"Jack, catch me!" A young Elsa screamed towards Jack as she jumped off of a rock. He laughed and caught her, "Elsa, you're going to hurt yourself!" "What happened to the Jack that didn't care about cuts and bruises?" She put her arms on her hips and he laughed..._

_ "Elsa, I am deeply in love with you." There faces were inches apart and they kissed, "Jack. I'm deeply in love with you too." She whispered through their lips. _

_"People want to kill you and Anna, Elsa." His voice trembled and she began to feel sick. _

_"Elsa, I'm sorry for leaving you alone!"_

_ "Leave me alone, Jack!" _

_"Jack?" _

_"Elsa, wake up. Elsa, wake up." _

_It was Anna's voice, I could feel my_ body shaking. I woke up and saw Anna there with a napkin. I touched myself and realized that I was crying in my sleep, I wiped my face and smiled at her. "We're home." She smiled and I got up from the chair. The plane landed and the crew took our luggage into the house where Mama and Papa stood; waiting for us. I looked at Papa and Mama, pain crossed into my eyes and Anna held my shoulder. I broke through and ran into Papa's arms, sobbing into his chest. I could feel Papa tense up before giving me a hug, "What's wrong little one?" He whispered, rubbing my back. "Jack, he broke my heart." My dad stopped rubbing my back, "He did what?!" He boomed and I still cried into his arms. I wrapped my arms tight around him and he sighed, kissing the top of my head, "It's okay, Elsa. We all get heartbroken. Would you like some hot chocolate?" I nodded and he threw me over his back.

"Dad?!" I screamed and I could feel him laughing, "Papa! Put me down!" He laughed harder as I tried to get out of his tight grip. I could hear Anna and Mama laughing at the both of us, I groaned and laid there in defeat. He finally let me on my feet and I stuck my tongue out towards him while Mama brought me a cup of hot coco, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not right now." I whispered, taking a sip and she nodded, "I want you two to know that I'm so proud of you guys finishing high school and being able to protect each other." She gave us a kiss on our foreheads.

"Your mother has a point. You two proved to us that you will be fine on your own. I'm so proud of my girls." Papa spoke up and I smiled, a tear falling from my eye. "I love you guys." I whispered, giving them both of a kiss. I finished my drink and excused myself, walking out into the streets of Arendelle where I was greeted from the lovely people in my town.

* * *

**Woah. Typing on your phone is harder than I thought. Your reviews have me laughing! I love writing Jelsa stories! I love you guys. This story will keep going in Elsa's POV throughout the whole summer. Then the sequel will be up. Im writing another story revelant towards the Frozen plot but that wont be up just yet! **


	19. Changes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Pixar, Disney & Dreamworks. **

* * *

Elsa POV:

I made my way over to the newly built drugstore. Maybe I should change my style. I know Jack would come looking for me but I didn't want to stay home all the time; I needed to change myself. I walked in, making my way over the hair dye section. I looked around and made a decision, black. It would hard to tell that I'm Elsa with black hair. Right? I picked up two boxes of the dye and made my way towards the hair section, bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no. It's okay. Black hair? Nice." A smooth voice said and I looked up, it was a young boy about my age and I smiled. "Trying something new." I whispered and he nodded, "I'm Kozmo, you can call me Pitch."

"Pitch, why Pitch?"

"My hair is pitch black." He said, pointing to it and I laughed, "I guess you can start calling me pitch too because my hair will be pitch black." I pointed to the box and he laughed. "I'm Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

"Oh! My lady!" He bowed and I shook my head, "You don't have too. It's okay. I'm not into all that royalty stuff. I just like simple." I smiled at his politeness. "Oh! Well, I'm sorry. I have to get going. Should I bump into you another time?" I nodded and flashed him a smile. I watched as he walked away and laughed to myself. Why do people seem to think that I always like the bow? I brought the hair dye and went back into the house.

"Guys, I'm dying my hair black!" I screamed out and everyone said, Okay. Ever since Anna and I came back, my parents trusted us to make our own decisions and it felt good. I went up into my room and started dying my hair, a knock came on my door. "Come in!"

"Elsa, everyone is going to be here tomorrow."

"Fantastic. I won't be seeing any of them."

"Why?"

"They won't recognize me." I mumbled, washing the dye out of my hair, inspecting it so no blond strands were seen. "Why not?" I stepped out the bathroom and Anna stood there, looking at my face.

"You really dyed your hair black? It looks good but..." I smiled at her, walking to get my hair drier. "I like it." I looked at myself in the mirror, the black hair complimented my blue eyes, giving it a whole new sparkle. I dried my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I love it on you! You kind of look like mom! Expect her hair is brown." I giggled at Anna and pushed her with my hip, she did the same action back. "Now, you want to sneak chocolate out the kitchen?" I winked at her and she grinned. We carefully made it down the steps, sneaking into the backdoor of the kitchen. We grabbed a plate of chocolate and ran down the hall, "Princess Anna! Princess Elsa!" The cook screamed and we giggled, running down the hallway. Anna tripping on her own feet. We fell on the floor, trying to get all the chocolate and catching our breaths. We looked up and saw Mama and Papa standing over us, clearing their throats. Anna and I stood up, holding the plate of chocolate behind us.

"The two of you never seem to fail at causing mischief. Elsa, the color looks pretty on you. You look like your mother." I smiled at Papa and she looked at me, smiling. "Alright, you two can eat your chocolate." She said, Anna and I frozen and look at each other.

"You two are my girls! We know when you guys are guilty of taking chocolate!" Papa boomed and we all laughed. I nodded, Anna and I went to the library and began eating the chocolate.

"I told you, you look like Mama!"

"I still can't believe they knew we stole the chocolate." I said and started laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AT THIS HOUSE?" Anna and I jumped up, hearing our father scream. I heard muffled talking, "Maybe it's Hans." I told Anna and we made our way towards the staircase; slowly walking down it in.

"Sir, I'm sorry. Can I please talk to her?" Both of us stuck our head out and saw Jack. I held my breath and Anna looked at me. I'm going to go and talk. She mouthed towards me and I nodded.

"Hi Jack!" Anna said skipping over, "Elsa doesn't want to see you, ever!" She proceeded to slam the door but his hand caught it, "Please. Please. Please."

"It's not like you'll be able to recognize her anyways." Anna scoffed and I giggled. I guess it was a loud giggle because Jack darted his eyes towards my direction, "Elsa?" I stood still and didn't say a word. "Elsa!" I caught my breath and everyone seemed to be staring at me. I slowly backed away from my position and ran up the steps and soon I heard footsteps come after me. I could hear my Dad and Anna screaming, Jack was running after me. I tripped and ran into the nearest room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Man, its like this place got bigger."

_It has you, idiot._

"Where is her room?"

_Down the hall, second to last door on your right._

"ELSIE?"

_Dont call me that_

"Elsie, please don't do this."

"THE NERVE YOU HAVE!" I screamed out behind the door, pushing my back against it. I could hear his twisting the door knob, "Elsa, let me in."

"NO! You should've stayed out my life. You should've left me alone! How stupid was I to accept your silly apology. I don't want to see you ever again! You're a coward, Jack. You're a horrible, horrible person."

"Elsa, don't say those things."

"Why? Your mother would be ashamed of you. I can't believe you did that! You told me you love me! You fooled me. You fooled me. You broke my heart."

"Elsa."

"LEAVE!" I screamed and banged on the door. I heard footsteps walking away and I started to cry. I curled up into a ball, laying my body on the floor, my body shaking violently. "Elsa, honey. Open up the door." It was my mother, I opened the door and she led me to a chair. "What happened between you two?"  
"Mom, he cheated on me. It was horrible. My heart felt like it was shatter. I wish I never knew him, at all." My mother gasped then rubbed my back, "He's stupid for cheating on you. You're a gorgeous girl. You know what you got to do? Look fierce and show him what he missed out on."

"Mom, please don't say fierce." I giggled through my tears and she laughed. "Isn't the rest of your friends coming tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'm ready to face them. Plus, look at my hair." I said, pointing towards it and my mom sighed, "You can't spend your whole summer in this house." I looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see if I feel better in the morning." I got up from her arms and smiled. "That's my girl. Come on, you need some rest." She kissed me on the forehead and walked me back to my room, "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Mama." I closed the door behind me and sighed. I slowly crawled into my bed, closing my eyes. What was I thinking, thinking that Jack was a sweetheart and the same?

-break-

I woke up, my body feeling weak and worn out. I took a shower and combed my newly dyed hair out. I looked in the mirror at myself and sighed, I look like shit. My eyes were red and puffy, I had probably been crying in my sleep. I pulled my hair into a bun and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I walked out of my room and made my way towards the kitchen, grabbing an apple then going to the study. I sat down, pulling my sweatpants over my feet and flipped through a couple of magazines, keeping note of the styles given. As I bit down on the apple, the doorbell rang and Anna ran for it. I laughed then realized, this was the ultimate test. Everyone greeted Anna and I walked by, everyone stared but didn't say a word.

"Where's Elsa?" Astrid asked and I smiled, I shook my head no to Anna and went towards my room. "In her room, she hasn't left since she came." Anna whispered, looking over at me; I could feel her eyes stare through her back.

"Maybe we should go and get her!" Merida said delightfully.

"No. I-I don't think you want to do that." Anna spoke up and with that, I walked and couldn't hear them anymore. I closed the door behind me and gripped my heart. I was shutting everyone out again, it wasn't just Anna. I couldn't shut Anna out again, no. It would be impossible but it had to happen as long as everyone was here. A knock came outside, "Elsa, open up. I'm your cousin, I'm not stupid. You think I wouldn't realise you just because you have black hair? I'm by myself." It was Rapunzel and I sighed, "Come. Hurry." I shoved her in the room and closed the door.

"Everyone thought you were your mother."

"Rapunzel, look. You can't tell anyone. Just, Anna, you and my parents know. I-I don't want anyone to know. I want to be left alone."

"Why?"

"When you're alone, no one can hurt you." I said, turning my back towards her and facing the window.

"You can hurt yourself."

"Rapunzel." I said, sternly. I could feel the anger boil up in me, "These past few days were enough. I don't need to deal with anyone or anything else, just go."

"Elsa."

"Go." With that, she opened up the door and slammed it behind her; I sighed. It was going to be like this the whole summer. I pulled out my phone, texting Anna;

_As long as they're hear, Kai must bring my food up to my room._

_Again, Elsa?_

_Just do it! _

There was no response after, I felt like shit. I looked at the reflection of myself through the window, I fiddled with the black braid in my hair; pain flickering in my eye. Was being isolated really the way to solve my pain?


	20. Fire

As the day went on, I decided that getting some fresh air would be good for me. I was able to hide from the group and go outside without getting caught. I walked around Arenedelle with a peaceful grace; no one could really figure out it was me which was a relief. If no one knew who I was, then no one would be in danger. Also, my choice of outfit had changed. I stole one of Anna's red crop tops and pulled a pair of my old high waisted jeans with black flats. Unusual for me but perfect to stay in style.

"The hair color looks nice on you." A person said from behind me, I turned around and saw Pitch, "Oh, it's just you." I smiled at him and he looked confused.  
"Just me?"

"Well, you're the only one who saw me buying the hair dye and I've been avoiding all my friends. They think I'm my mother. You're the only one who isn't related to me that knows who I am. Can we walk somewhere else?" I said to him, looking around. He smiled and nodded, "No need to be nervous. I can keep a secret." His golden eyes glistened and I smiled.

"You're really friendly. I bet you have a lot of friends."

"No, not really." He whispered, looking down, "People are scared of me. My eyes and hair, not to mention my skin tone. It looks greyish."

"Hey. I was a snow color blond with pale skin. I got called grandma when I was younger. We can relate. Your eyes are nice. It reminds me of a cat. I like cats." I chirped up and he laughed, "Are you always this positive?"

"No, not really. I like to stay optimistic during unwell situations. Like, I was very sure people wouldn't recognize me. No one did, only you!"

"Why'd you even want to change your hair color?" He asked and I froze up. I didn't look him in the eye, just kept walking. "Okay, I got a little too personal there." He whispered and I looked at him, "No, no. It's okay. I just, I really don't want to talk about it." He nodded and sat down on a log, I realized that we were far out of reach of Arendelle. I sat down next to him. "Well, I don't like to talk about a lot of stuff. I write everything down, I like to write to vent."

"That's like me, expect I vent through my drawing."

"What do you like to draw?"

"Memories. Happy ones in my life." I smiled, then I frowned and whispered, "I have to stop doing that now."

"Don't give up something just because something bad happened. I did that and I let my fear get the best of me. It still hurts."

"Would it be too personal to ask you why?"

"No, I'll tell you. I have a younger sister, I adored her. We were like two peas in a pod. She was beautiful too. I took care of her, she was 3 years younger than me. We were at a campfire site, making smores and someone pushed her into a fire. I screamed and kept throwing water on her but some odd reason, the fire would still burn her and-"

"Stop." I said, tears forming in my eye. He had watched his own sister burn to death, how foolish was I to think that a heartbreak was pain. I gave him a hug and he just cried. "It feels nice to finally tell someone."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have want you this way, Pitch. I'm pretty sure she would want you to live life to the fullest."

"No. I can't. I couldn't save her. She-I just wanted to know why it was happening to me. What did I do to deserve this? I screamed and screamed for help but no one assisted. My parents were devastated. They knew it wasn't my fault, they knew it wasn't." He sighed and relaxed, pulling away from me. I looked at him and smiled but he frowned, "I have to go."

"Wait, Pitch."

"I have to go, Elsa. Maybe another time." Pain covered his face and he dashed off into the village. After a while of thinking, I got up and made my way back into my castle; carefully going through the back door. However, I stopped when I heard whispers in the living room. I softly walked closer.

"Anna, you can't let her shut people out like this." It was Kristoff's voice.

"I'm not letting her! She needs room, let her be. She'll come out...Eventually." I sighed and made my way into my room; a plate of food left by my door. I picked it up and sat it on the table in front of the window, not wanting to eat it. I wasn't even sure if I was hungry, what I was sure about is that; being alone is...well, I don't know. A knock came from my door, I didn't say a world. Another knock, it was a key code knock; Anna.

"Come in Anna." She opened the door and frowned, "I know you heard all of that."

"Well, not all of it. Just two sentences," I sat down on my bed, she closed the door and did the same, "I know it kills you to lie to Kristoff." I whispered and she nodded. "Tell him to call me when hes alone or with you." She looked at me,"Why?"

"You shouldn't be penalized for my wants. Out of all people, you should be happy." I put my hand over her's and smiled, "Okay." She skipped out the room and closed the door, I giggled softly to myself. Oh, Anna. What will I ever do with you? I heard my phone buzzing off like crazy, confused I walked towards it.

_Elsa. Please, listen to me._

_Elsa, I know you're locking yourself out again._

_Elsa, stop it. Please._

_I love you._

_Elsa_

_Elsa!_

_Please, Elsa. Please._

It was all from Jack; the text messages stinging me as they all strolled in. Was he just now sending them or was I just now recieving them? I stared at my phone, Should I reply? Finally I did: _I'm blocking your number. Goodbye Jack._

_ELSA WAIT!_

With that, his number was blocked. I held my phone in my hand and stared at it. Tears were falling from my face and I finally let it all out. All this time I was trying to my parents but I wasn't crying like I was supposed to, the tears flew out my eyes and my body shaked with pain. "Oh, sweetheart. What were we thinking?" It was my father's voice, he was pulling the blanket over me, "Come here." I crawled into his arms, "How about I read you a bedtime story. I have the snow queen in my hand." I smiled and he laughed. "Alright." He began to read the story while adding crazy details to it that popped up as images in my brain. I smiled, looking up at him and the voice he made as a narrator.

"Thank you, Papa." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Your mom told me what he did. The nerve he has." My papa's eyebrows furrowed like mine did.

"Papa? Did you ever get your heartbroken?"

"Oh, yes. Even being the price that I am, I did."

"People thought that I was a rich stuck up snob. I didn't want to buy girls anything, I wanted to be as normal as possible with them but they didn't want that. Eventually, Primrose got married and became queen of Corona and I became king of Arendelle then I married your mother. Oh, you should've seen her when she was younger. She used to wear her hair out like you but then she started to hate it; used to complain that it always made her face oily. I shrugged it off, I thought it was a girl thing." He laughed and smiled at the memories.

"Was she always quiet?"

"Yeah, you got that from her side. She likes to be reserved but surprisingly, she laughs and talks a lot when she isn't around a lot of people. You look and act like her..." He started to get serious, "Which is why I wanted to protect you. You were just like your Mama. I couldn't bare to see you hurt, that's why I kept you inside for all these years. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"I already knew that."

"Wait, what?"

"I overheard you and Mama talking. Mama was pretty upset. It's okay. I like to protect Anna too. Can I show you something?" He nodded and I stood up, exposing the knife wound and brusies, "Before you take us out of school. Let me explain. It was the spring homecoming dance, we were all at it. I was slow dancing with Jack when we heard her scream. We darted out the gym looking for her and found her. Hans was holding a knife to her neck; after arguing, I lunged towards him and Jack kicked him - knocking the knife out of his hand. He pulled Anna and I infront of him but he was too late...The knife had went through me; missing a major artery by an inch. Don't bring us back to Arendelle, please. We loved it." My dad ran his hands over my cut and started crying, calling Mama in here and I explained to her. She started to cry then stopped, "You guys can go start Waltworks in the fall. However, we need weekly updates from you guys!" I nodded and the three of us, sat there talking about the expectations for the fall and how proud they were of me of protecting Anna. They also called Anna in and we had a heart to heart family discussion, I sat there most of the time smiling because even though my heart was broken...My family mended it.

**Guys. I want you to look at the earlier drawings on Elsa. She was originally supposed to have black hair that pointed straight up. Look up "Elsa Black Hair" or "Elsa Early Concept Black Hair."However, imagine it down and long. It's pretty freaky. It went from Black to Blue to Blonde or Blue to Black to Blonde. One of those arrangement. She was supposed to have blue skin too. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys are liking this! How many more chapters should I have until the end of the summer? I'm excited for Waltworks! **


	21. Reflection

Earbuds blasted through my head while I was shopping online for clothes. I was adding a new color to my wardrobe and according to Pitch, red is a color that compliments me like my blue. He told me that I should've been wearing red with my blond hair anyways. My shopping cart was overflowing with stuff, obviously mainly blue shades but others too. Anna and my parents have been in and out my room; I had Kristoff call me and explained everything to him and he understood. Jack hasn't been back at my house since that day but according to Anna, he's been blowing up her phone everyday. Should I unblock his number? I sighed. No Elsa, you'll see him when school starts. Maybe we can just text and talk, he'll just won't realize my changed appearance. My head burned with these questions and comments, my heart ached from the thought of him hurting me and not being around me.

"I can't do this!" I yelled, pushing myself away from the table and walking around in circles, holding my hands in a fist. "Focus Elsa. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" I was losing it, I was losing it again. Anna knocked on my door again, at the wrong time. "Go away, Anna!" I screeched out and I could hear her gasp, walking down the hallway. I didn't know what to do, my heart was aching. It was ripping apart into shreds. I couldn't stop thinking of the image, I was slowly dying. I laid my back against the door, looking up at the snowflake covered room then crying. How long would this pain last? Everywhere I go, I see his face. I couldn't keep the separation gap any longer, I had to do something. I refused to see him, that doesn't mean I refused to talk to him. I made up my mind. I won't see him but I won't talk to him. I got my phone and unblocked his number. I stared at it before calling it. It rang. Once...Twice...Three times...four times..until it hit voicemail; I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." I sat back down at the desk, putting my heads in my hand, "So foolish of me for letting him back in. What was I thinking? Gosh, what is-" My phone started ringing. I looked it up; Jack. After a second, I answered it. "Hello.." I whispered.

"Elsa?" This voice was raspy and cracked.

"Hi."

"Elsa!" His voice shot up and then cracked.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhm..." He stopped after that. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Can I talk to you in person?"

"No. You can't."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you just can't! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you in the first place."

"Elsa, wait."

"What?"

"Elsa, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? I walked in on you having...You were supposed to be my boyfriend. I could understand it if we were friend but we were dating Jack. Dating. This isn't like before, Jack. Thank you for protecting Anna and I but...we can no longer keep contact with each other."

"Elsa-" I turned the phone off, catching my breath. I got up from my desk and made my way outside; the group had went to the beach and I had the whole house to myself. I walked around and went into the library; books were stacked high and high. It was always the place to go when the castle got lonely and Anna would leave me alone. I went around and read stories about winter; the most fansicating kind. My favorite, obviously was the Snow Queen. Other than the fact that she kind of kidnapped a child, she was a fascinating person. Sometimes I wish I was like her, to be able to control snow and everything. I would freeze everyone's mouth shut whenever they annoyed me and laugh at their horrified faces. Old Man Winter fascinated me too, the way he controlled the winter seasons. Giving me my childhood snow days, amazing. I always thought Old Man Winter and the Snow Queen would make the perfect couple when I was younger, now I think she has more of a fetish towards children. I laughed to myself and picked out one of the books, heading back towards my room.

"If you keep reading that book, you're going to get tired of it." Anna said towards me and I rolled my eyes, "Oh, go back to Kristoff!" I hit her with the book and she laughed. She ran the hallway screaming his name, turning around and giving me a wink. I laughed and went back into my room until she knocked on my door again, "Yes Anna?"

"There's a boy named Pitch here to see you. Do you know him?"

"Oh! Yes! Wow. I'll go and get it." I ran out the room and saw Pitch standing in the doorway. "Shoo, shoo." I pushed him out the house and smiled, he laughed. "Still don't want anyone to know?"

"Oh, hush!" I nudged him and he laughed. "Would you like to take a walk? I apologize for my running off. Just, a normal gut feeling."

"Ah, it's okay. I run off on people sometimes too. Sure, I'll like to take a walk."

"So...How has things been with people?"

"No one still realizes, it's nice. It's easier to be alone but Jack..."

"He's still bothering you?"

"No. I called him and well, I ended up telling him in a way that I want nothing to do with him and I told him thank you for protecting me."

"Protecting you? Didn't he break your heart?"

"Yeah but before that, he stopped people from hurting me." I rubbed my arms and sighed at the memories. Pitch gave me a hug and smiled, "We all get our hearts broken. Don't let it happen again. Fool you once, shame on him. Fool you twice, shame on you." I nodded and stopped, "Pitch. Can I tell you something about him?"

Pitch nodded and I took a deep breath, "The problem is...Jack and I have an arranged marriage with our parents. I'm not sure if my parents are going to keep it but..." Pitch stopped and looked at me, "Did you know about this before?"

"No! I found out when I met him! Apparently, it's been arranged from when we were small! When I mean small like 8 or 9. I was so angry about it. I hope it doesn't stay."

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Your parents know what happened, yah? They probably won't keep it." He said, looking me in the eye. "I hope they don't." I twore our gaze apart and conutined walking, "Hey Pitch?"

"Yah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there when I really need someone. Can't really talk to people about these things because they'll just freak out so, thank you."

"Likewise, my princess." He bowed and I frowned, "Please, don't do that."

"Then, can I do this?" He gave me a kiss and I stood there shocked, before kissing him back. Wait, what was I doing? I can't. I pulled away from him. I stared at his gaze while he searched my eyes for a response but I just turned, blushing. I can't. Wait. What was I doing? "You're blushing."

"You just caught me off guard...I'm not all that self confident."

"Oh. Okay." We walked in silence before we reached my house again. "I'll see you another time, Arendelle." I stopped, frowned and then smiled again, "See you around, Kozmo." I walked back inside and touched my lips. "What just happened?"

_See you around, Arendelle._

_See you around, Frost. _

I walked towards my room, closing my eyes. Stop thinking about him! Another guy just kissed me and all I can think about is Jack. What is wrong with me! I was getting angry with myself. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't. I can't live like this anymore! I can't...I have to go somewhere. But where? I sighed. I had nowhere to go. If I leave, people would just want to kill me! I locked my room door behind me. It wasn't so hard to lock Anna and my parents out all those years. It shouldn't be hard again. I looked in the mirror, who was I? Out of nowhere, a song came out of my mouth:

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

I touched my newly black hair, playing with it in the mirror. A tear fell from my eye and I ripped the gaze of myself off the mirror. I dropped my hands and quietly weeped to myself. I dyed my hair black to replace who I am, I changed my wardrobe to change who I am, I locked everyone out so no one could see my change. I started to regret everything, only to make the tears come out harder. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? My reflection once showed me; it no longer did.

* * *

**Alright. Chapter 22 would be made into two different versions. I NEED your reviews/comments on this.**

**If I talk about self-harm, would it trigger any thoughts or anything?  
I need to know because I don't want to throw it out there and people get offended or anything. Please review this one.**


	22. Old Habits Don't Die

A week has passed by, a painful week I might add. I shut everyone out, again. Including Anna and my parents. Midweek, last week I could hear Anna screaming at Jack over the phone; she threw out all the insults and curses in the book. Shortly after, he blew up my phone but like everyone else, he was shut out. Apparently, Pitch got the clue too. Sighing, I stared at the ceiling and frowned. "Princess Elsa. Your lunch is here."

"Thank you." I whispered and listened to the fading footsteps; I opened the door and picked it up. I turned my head and saw Anna, she ran towards me but I slammed the door in her face, she banged on it, "Elsa, please don't shut me out again." I didn't respond to her, I just placed the food down on my table; she puffed and stomped her foot down the hall. I let out a sigh, nibbling on the sandwich in front of me. I ran my hands through my hair before collapsing my head into it. "What am I doing?" The question haunted me for days; it was like my mental state had been collapsing. Actually, it wasn't like - it actually was collapsing. I rummaged through my desk, looking for a relief. The relief was an old habit; an old habit that I avoided for all these years. I looked at it; it was cleaned - precisely cut, sharp; just like I left it. I hesitated; thought back to the past - how devastated my parents were when they had to bring me to the hospital

_No, you can't do this.  
They won't know.  
When they find out, it'll break their hearts.  
But they won't.  
How are you so sure?  
Because, they won't see it. I'm never coming out my room._

Before I can argue back with myself, I pressed the sharp blade towards my skin. I whimpered a little then sighed. I watched as the blood trickled down my skin onto my jeans, I just stared at it then made another cut. Again, I stared but this time. I wiped it off and put it back in my drawer; I ran my fingers over it.

_"Elsa! Oh, Elsa. What happened?" Elsa's mother ran into the room, Elsa slumped on the floor staring at the cuts on her arm. She didn't say a word to her mother, just stared with tears falling down her face. "Elias! Call the ambulance!" She screamed and he obeyed. After calling, he walked into the room; staring at his wife cleaning the blood off of Elsa. He stared and then cried._

"No. I can't do this again!" I screamed to myself and went to the bathroom; I can't believe I just did that but it felt so good. It felt so right. It felt like it belonged to my body, it IS apart of me even if I deny it. I can't kill something that helped me through so many times. I washed the cut off. How many weeks did I have till I went back to the US? Three? Three long, painful weeks. I wonder if Jack stayed in Arenedelle. I didn't hear much communication from him; actually I heard none. Maybe, he finally got the hint but he knows me, knows me way too well. He knows that I would want him to fight to get my attention; like before. So, what's going on?

"Elsa." Anna said, knocking on the door, "Elsa. Jack's in the hospital." I stopped, catching my breath. I could tell by the tone in her voice she wasn't lying, I slowly opened to door. "For what?"

"I don't know. His aunt called and told us. Can you go down? Please, Elsa."  
"I can't. He won't realize its me. I don't want him to see me. Just, pretend like you never heard me."  
"Please, Elsa. Please."  
"No, Anna."  
"No, Elsa. Why do you shut me out, again? Why are you shutting the world out Elsa? What are you so afraid of?"  
"ENOUGH!" I screamed and slammed the door in her face, "Go away, Anna." Anna sighed, "Nothing is going to get better with you. You're going to be stuck like this forever. Keep shutting everyone out, let's see where that brings you." She said bitterly, angering me more along with breaking my heart, "Fuck you, Anna." I screamed then tears formed from my eyes. I put my back on the door, sliding down and landing on the floor. I had put my knees up to my chest, crying into it. Anna is right in a way.

Jack POV:

Each day that went by, my heart was breaking. I couldn't forget Elsa's face. Anna was screaming over the phone, saying that Elsa had shut people out again and it was due to the fact I broke her heart. I couldn't speak, I just cried. Anna hung up the phone because of the silence on the line, insults had been flown at me. It hit me; I lost every respect from the family that raised me on the side. I had called Elsa plenty of times, went straight to voicemail; text messages, delivered but no replies. I broke her. I broke her heart. I broke everything. Here I am, in Arendelle, with no one to be around.  
I went out to the pond, we used to skate on. I stepped onto it, barefeet and all. I could feel someone following me but I paid no attention towards it. I slid on the ice, smiling:

_"Jack, is the ice safe?"  
"Yes. Come! Let's skate." A younger Elsa giggled and followed Jack onto the pond, they skated and laughed-_

Something started cracking under my feet, I looked down. The ice. Slowly, I made my way towards the shore; it cracked more. Terrified, I made one step and fell through. I screamed and someone pulled me out. I could feel my body temperature drop and I closed my eyes, I felt myself on the ground but couldn't feel myself as one.

_"Jack?" A whisper came from the door. I turned around and stared at the door, Elsa looked at me. Horrified. She ran out and then I realized, Vidia was ontop of me. Scrambling to pick up my clothes, I screamed her name. I could hear people screaming watch it and a soft but loud sob, I couldn't find her. Darkness. Darkness._

_ "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be." Her voice sang through then her face horrified again, "Jack, how could you?! You coward?!" She stepped away and ran into the darkness. Darkness._

_ An unfamiliar figure stood in front of Elsa, Jack watched, "Is it okay if I can do this?" The figure kissed Elsa on the lips but Elsa froze. She pulled away and blushed, he teased her about it then they walked in silence. Jack was heartbroken, confused. Aren't dreams supposed to be a reminder and prediction? If it was a prediction, was it possible that Elsa moved on already?_

_ "Who is that girl I see, standing there; back at me?" A melodic voice began to scream but was cut of by a shrieking voice, "You'll never understand! You'll never understand what it means! Stay away!"_

_ Flash. A blade and blood. Flash. Tears of a little girl. Flash. Little girl lifeless body. Flash. Flash. Flash. Cold water, choking. Can't breathe. Flash. Darkness. Flash. Darkness. Flash. Light. Light. Light!_

A gasp of air and I was up. I looked around. My aunt and Anna were there; she saw me wake up smiled then frowned. Of course, no Elsa.

* * *

**I couldn't write the self-harm thing. I started too and I got really emotional; I erased it all. Sorry this chapter is so dead. Chapter 25 would be the intro towards the college story. By Saturday I will have the college one up (Hopefully); It will be called Waltworks College! Thank you for all your reviews and for the people requesting Jelsa. There WILL be Jelsa at the end and in Waltworks college. **


	23. Complicated

Anna POV:

I watched Jack alongside his aunt. Why was I there? To get an explanation for Elsa so she can finally come to see him. I mean, I didn't blame Elsa for shutting him out. I just didn't want her to shut me out. All of a sudden, a gasp of air came from Jack's direction. He got up and looked around; he smiled at the presence but soon frowned. He wanted Elsa here, not him. His aunt came up to him and kissed his face, I laughed at his terrified reaction. She pulled away and he looked at me, "Auntie. Can I talk to Anna? Alone?" She darted her eyes between us and sighed. "Okay." She walked out the room and Jack looked at me. I sighed and pulled up a chair next to his bedside, "All I'm asking for is forgiveness and giving an explanation. If you want, you can pass this on to Elsa but please Anna, please, hear me out."

"You think I would be here if I didn't want one?" I raised my eyebrows and he mouthed an O. He sighed then started, "Vidia gave me an offer, one I couldn't resist because I wanted to stay with Elsa. Their little pixie group threaten to hurt Elsa before, I wanted to protect her from everyone. The offer was in order to save Elsa's life, she'll keep all the people that were trying to kill her out of both of your reach. The offer enlightened me! I automatically took it! She kept texting me and calling me with information. I had to know. Then that day, Elsa caught me. I know it's no excuse. No excuse. We were sitting down talking and she offered me something to drink; I drank it. I didn't think she was that evil to drug me then everything happened so fast. I didn't realize it until Elsa walked it, it snapped me out of my trace. As I was racing to get Elsa, Vidia was just sitting on my bed; uncovered and giving me an evil smirk. I hesitated then ran out the room. She followed me into your room and whispered, "Good going, Jackie boy." As I sat there with the scrapbook in my hand then I went back to my room. I searched the floor and I found a Vertigo wrapper on the floor. I looked it up and found out that shit makes you dizzy and unfocused! I felt like such an ass. I wish I knew. Now, Elsa is heartbroken and now I'm heartbroken. All of this is so complicated and..." Jack sighed and I just stared at me, "Okay. Knowing me, can you write this all down?" He chuckled and I gave him a paper with a pen. He began writing, addressing it as a letter to Elsa and I sighed. He focused deeply and thats when I knew, I shouldn't be reading it. He finished and I smiled, "I'll see what I can do. She shut me out again but the note should fit under the door. I need to go home now. It's about 6 pm. I'll see you in school, Jack. Bye." I walked out the hospital and into the streets of Arendelle. The hospital wasn't that far from home so I walked, enjoying the fresh air of Arendelle's summers. Getting home, I went directly to Elsa's door, "Elsa. Something came for you. I'm sliding it under your door." I did as I said and walked away, hoping that she'll read it.

ELSA POV:

"Elsa, something came for you. I'm sliding it under your door." Anna said, softly. I didn't respond, just let her slid it under the door. Things were getting worse for me, the harm towards my skin had reached up my left arm and it began to get impossible to look at. It did numb my emotions, the goal that I've been going for. I cleaned the cut off in the bathroom, covering it with gauze; just incase it bled all over the place. I picked up the paper and looked at it, no addressment; meaning that Anna wrote it herself or picked it up. I opened it and pulled out a paper, it was Jack's handwriting. I cursed myself and Anna under my breath. I should've know she was going to do that. I read the note; anger then relief went over me. It was as if I wasn't surpised that Vidia would drug him; I mean I'm not surpised that Vidia would do something like that. I wanted to see Jack, I wanted to see him so badly but no...not yet. So I wrote a note back;

_Jack,_

_ Anna gave me your note. Although I was angry at first, I'm relieved. I'm happy that you didn't give up on telling me; then again, I knew you wouldn't have. You're a nice person, you really are. You admit to your mistakes and accept the fact that these are no excuses. I'm not surprised Vidia had drugged you and I'm hoping it's true. I don't want to be lied too, especially by you. However, I can't see you Jack. I'm sorry. I finally understand, I'm getting the big picture but not yet. School would be a better time to discuss this; if I go back. I need to get ready to be queen._

_ Elsa Arendelle._

I stared at the note; Should I give it to Anna or sneak out and give it to him? Sneaking out seemed to be the best opition, I would see him but he wouldn't see me. I called out for Anna and she speed down the hallway, "Thank you." I gave her a hug and she held on tightly, "I just want you to stop."

"Stop, what?"

"Your arm."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Elsa. I'm your sister. Plus, all the things you said to me was the exact them thing you said last time you were in this state. So, are you going to see him?" I thought about telling her the answer but I lied, "No. You can tell him thank you though." She frowned then shrugged, "Movie night in the theater?" I smiled and slipped on my pajamas. We sat in the theater, looking at TV shows, movies and basically everything. Anna ended up falling asleep and I carefully walked out the room. I slipped on some flats and made my way towards my room; I picked up the note and quietly left the house. I sped walk to the hospital and asked for Jack's room. Not wanting him to see my hair, I shoved my hood on my head and entered the room. He was sound asleep, his legs spread out and his hands hanging off the bed side. I giggled a little bit then proceeded to put the note on the table; I looked at him then gave him a kiss on the forehead. I walked out the room and stared at him through the window then proceeded to make my way home. Oh, how I wished Vidia wouldn't be at Waltworks because she would get some serious ass kicking from me; the Ice Queen was about to bring hell to the school and become violent.

* * *

**Jack's explanation sucked; I know but you also have to remember that Elsa can't let go of him so easy so she'll accept it. To one of the reviews; I'm totally going to make Elsa bad ass but I'll reply to them all.**

**Summer Shine: Things will fall into place!**  
**the-sarcastic-cynic: Thank you! I do my best to keep you guys updated with the story, especially on school days.**  
**Guess: I made it forgivable 3**  
** Elsa rules: Haha. I know it's unforgivable but I hoped this made it believable. Please, I enjoy your criticism! I don't take it offensive at all.**

**You guys can criticize away! Haha, I take it into consideration to make sure that the story fits your and my desires!**

**Jelsa4life: ;)**


	24. NYC - Last Chapter

Jack POV:

"You recovered quite quickly, . Are you immune to the cold?" I nodded at the doctor and she smiled, noting it down.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"It usually means that you have low iron in your system but your blood test suggest otherwise, I'll say you need to go come back in three months for another testing."

"I'll be in college, in the states in three months."

"Where?"  
"Waltworks in NYC."

"Ah, I can send you some contact information about a dentist office that helps us in the states. Conviently, their office is there." I nodded and got up from the bed. Everything has been cleaned off for me, all I was waiting for was my aunt to bring in new clothes. Instead of my aunt, it was Anna.

"Anna?"

"Hurry up! We're going to go see Elsa." I smiled and rushed to clean myself up and get ready. I was able to discharge myself because I was already 18 and the doctors knew that my parents weren't in Arendelle, as far as they knew I was here on vacation. Anna started driving towards their house, "Wait. When did you learn how to drive?"

"Elsa taught me. I just have a learners permit so we're kind of driving illegally."

"Like Arendelle cares." She nodded and kept her eyes on the road. Finally, we reached their house and I looked up to Elsa's window. I saw a curtain move and I frowned. "Anna, I think she saw me." Anna shrugged and made her way up the steps, knocking on her door.

"Elsa! Jack gave me-"

"Anna, Im not stupid. Tell Jack to go back home." She said, firmly. Anna looked back at me and I spoke up, "Elsa. Please."

"Jack. I accept your apology, I just can't face you yet, alright? We'll see each other in NY, next week if you can find me. Just, go. Go enjoy the sun or something, I don't know. Just leave me alone."

"Okay." I sighed and began to make my way down the steps; Anna didn't follow. I walked out the house and turned my head towards her room again. I saw her staring down at me then she ripped her gaze and turned around; something wasn't right about her anymore. She was becoming colder than she used to be, she was hiding something and I needed to find out what. I kept throwing rocks out the window, I could see shuffling going on in the room and Elsa came out with a hoodie on with sweatpants, "What?!" She hissed at me and I jumped back. I stared at her and her lips started to quiver, "Elsa! Wait!" She turned around and slammed her balcony door; adjusting the curtains so I couldn't see in her room. Again, I sighed in defeat and made my way back towards my aunts house.

"Jack, you're home!"

"Yeah. Wish you never pulled me out the pond." My aunt gasped at my comment and I stomped down up the stairs towards my room. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, registering everything that went on during these couple few months. I don't blame Elsa for hating me and everything, I truly deserve it. I actually did but I would see her in a week, not let me see her now. My head began to hurt, my heart had ached more. I did the worst thing ever to the girl I was supposed to protect, protect her from getting hurt but I didn't protect her from me hurting her. I did the worst thing ever I can to a girl. I even told her I love her right before, she said it back! That's traumatizing to a girl. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head then my aunt knocked, "Jack."

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a nap." My aunt stepped away from the door, her heavy feet slowly getting quiet. I turned on my side, facing the window that overlooked the pond. I sighed, that pond was always frozen; no one in Arendelle knew why. We always shrugged it off; the hole that I fell through wasn't there anymore. I closed my eyes and thought about Elsa.

_ "Jack? Jack? Jack!" Elsa's voice rang through my head, I wiped around. "Elsie?" I walked towards her but she disappeared, "Elsa, where'd you go?" A voice laughed through my head and I looked around for it, I found nothing. "She's gone, you left her all alone." A figure stepped out towards me with bright, yellow, cat eyes. I tilted my head at the figure; it wasn't in a body shape. Just a black dot with a face. "What are you?"_

_ "You mean, who. You'll found out soon, loverboy." The figure faded and I just stood there, looking at the place where it stood._

_ "Jack, what've you done?" I turned around, Elsa was staring at me. Tears were falling from her eyes, "Jack, what've you done?" My eyes focused on her and I can't registered what she was talking about. I then looked at her arm, it was starched up. Bleeding. Straight lines across her. I ran to her but she just turned into black sand. The black sand started to attack me. No, no, no. Elsa. I whispered out._

I woke up, snapping straight out of my dream to see that it was already dark. The dream felt so short though, how can it already be dark? I walked down the steps and saw food on the table, "Jack. You have a habit of waking up in the night. Here's your dinner." I smiled at my aunts note, knowing that she still remembered the way I am with food. I put it in the microwave and began heating it up, my thoughts trailed off on Elsa again until the microwave made a loud beep. I proceeded towards the couch; plate in hand while watching TV. Of course, The Big Bang Theory was on; it reminded me of Elsa but out of pure boredom. I watched the show, slowly eating my food but ended up asleep on the couch. No bad dreams this time, thankfully. I woke up with day breaking and my aunt standing over me.

"You have to leave in 12 hours to get to the college before class starts and you haven't packed one thing! Get your ass up and get ready!" My aunt screamed at me before cursing me out in Norwegian. I groaned and proceeded to get my stuff ready for the flight back to NYC where my mom would be meeting me at with my car. It took awhile for me to get my stuff ready; mainly because I was tired as hell and didn't even get a chance to wake myself up. After two suitcases of mine were packed, I took a shower and threw on whatever I had left - one of the multiple blue hoodies I had, brown pants and blue converses. I didn't even bother to brush my hair, it made no sense at all. It just fell back into the same place. My aunt drove me to the airport, saddened.

"I'll see you next summer, Jack," She gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." I went inside the airport and turned around after the security check. Then it hit me...What if Elsa's parents deny her and Anna from going to Waltworks after what I did? Did she tell me about the wound? I sighed and went onto the plane after I was seperated from my luggage. NYC, here I come.

* * *

**Cut it short. Waltworks will be up in 5...4...3...2...1! :)**


End file.
